


Enchantement après l'entracte

by FloopyDoop



Category: Pirate101 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Betrayal, F/M, Five Stages of Grief, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, French Characters, French Language, Height Differences, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Italian Character(s), Italian Language, My First Work in This Fandom, Non-Canon Relationship, Original Character(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, Royalty, Short Chapters, Strangers to Lovers, slow burn?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21541072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloopyDoop/pseuds/FloopyDoop
Summary: "I have no need for gold, jewelry or a new fur coat when i remain still in this sorrow phase. I want a friend to turn back too when i want to feel content once again." -Queen VictoriaA queen going through the long stages of grief slowly starts to have her health take a toll for the worst. As her servants try desperately to not lose the only ruler they have, one gives a proposal to her that if they somehow find her way out of the thick fog she has trapped herself into, she must take action quickly of reclaiming her strength before she falls.
Relationships: Queen/Jester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. (Quick update)

**Author's Note:**

> Title translation: Enchantment after intermission

I'm unsure WHY its saying the very last chapter was far away in December 2019 but the last update was in May and is still continuing. Perhaps by around this month or sometime around the end of it! Just to let you all know.


	2. Self Embarrassment

"My queen please....you seem to be ailing more by each passing day, were all begging of you for your health to be vigorous once again, have at least a couple of spoon fulls of your meal..." Victoria remained soundless in her chair as she watched the steam from her small bowl rise up, shortly to vanish in the air, she barely even flinched at their voices that came from her side but yet could feel the perturbation, she hated this. For the forth time in a row, she turned her head away from the dish with ease. The servants incredulous eyes locked onto her, some with rage, sorrow...and the small rest were understanding of her action. They tried to pick up their scrambled words to convince her to eat as they have been for a passing hour, the tired queen quietly stood up from her chair. Compared to the company around her, she was one with the tall figures. Everyone hushed while folding her her arms to hide them in her cape, closing her eyes to avoid the contact of their own.

"I did not leave my room, to be talked down about my state of health." She said. "You all have been acting as if I'm about to die within these hours and it makes me enrage."  
One brave soul spoke out to her.

"Your majesty please, you must understa-"

" **ENOUGH**."

Her voice echoed throughout the room as each of her servants sank into their shoulders, daring to not say a single peep that could leave their lips as her eyes intimated them all. Victoria blinked once as she too was stunned at herself. Ever so rarely her voice would even elevate to anyone at all, how long has it been since she made this many people fear her? Or even herself? Victoria placed her hands on her arms and slid them down a little as she thought of what to say next as the unwanted attention filled the room...though the anxiety made her discomfort and as much as she wanted to stay and apologize for such behavior, she wanted to flee, _now_.

"I'm retiring to my room. I bid you a good night."

・・・・・・・・ •

The queen rubbed her temples as she walked down the corridor, listening her heels leave the small sounds of echoing taps as her dress and cape swept against the checkered flooring, mumbling to herself hushly while the tall stained glass windows gently covered her in their soft colors as she passed by. Her headache began to mercilessly pound against her skull, making it more torturous to bare. Groaning as she closed her eyes tighter, she came to a halt besides a window that was decorated with rose vines along the sides, giving a grand illusion as if they were growing against the window pane as the colors too, dipped her in its lavishing tints. She knew that the agony wasn't going to fade away if she kept up this childish behavior with her emotions. Within her own time, her full focus went to her breathing as she slowly relaxed her tensed body, inhaling and exhaling still breaths. Victoria felt warmth against her body as sunlight peeked more out of the skies grey clouds. Finally...to treasure the silence until any given moment. Aside from the canaries and many men and woman outside of the palace, the faded sounds comforted her thoughts oddly.. _.didnt she want nothing to do with sounds at this time?_ As she slowly opened her eyes to recall where she was, she turned her head up to the window next to her side as her hands trialed down to her chest to hold and lock together. The longer the staring contest continued between her and the world on the other side, her memories softly drifted back into mind but not the way she has hated...this was more..gentle? How tranquil. As her slowly turned the other way, dreary recollections of her and her husbands laughter filled her mind, remembering how she and him would make these long hallways enjoyable to walk across, or even dance. As they would put on their own show for each other,one laughter stood out from their own. A tenderness of a childs voice. Victoria fell in emotions to where she didnt know how to feel anymore, was comfort the right word? Loneliness? _Yearn_?

"Declined yet another meal of yours, your majesty?"

A deep voice came from the end of the hall behind her snapped her back into reality. The man sounding a bit concerned yet not surprised from the news he was delivered with. Victoria turned around and saw his figure at the end of the hallway, though he was blurry from the tears she forgot she was yet again forming, taking a shaken breath in, she answered.

"If you plan on attempting those vile words that my servants have given to me..I wish to not hear them." She said as she turned herself forward to hopefully now that he didnt see her at this state again. The queen and man stayed silent for a long while. She quietly hoped he turned his heel the other way to go somewhere else but she was wrong. Hearing the hard steps of his boots begin to approach her didnt seem to effect her, she stayed glued to her spot as he came to her path, rubbing her tears away from her eyes before he arrived.

"Intrepid words to leave your lips, you speak as if the food to you is suddenly grody. Particularly these passed few days." He said to her. "I wish to know why you suddenly turn up your nose at every dish."

"I'm simply not hungry."

"You and I both know that those words you have given me are false and purposeless." The man stopped when he was a few feet away from her, just enough space so she didn't feel adjacent by his presents. He locked his stare onto her movements. She seemed to have finished cleaning herself up.

"Commander Kane...I'm sure you have better things to do than talk to me about what you have in mind. I can take care of myself just fine." There wasn't an answer except his boots walking beside her figure, soon facing forward in front of her. Victoria turned her head away. Her last glance was two black boots with gears printed on the vamp. His coat decorated in a rich color of gold that reflected the pastel colors back to the walls if wanted. Victoria felt the small judgement as he studied her face. The bags under her eyes, how she has lost some of her own color, she's never been this pale before unless she was greatly ill, and he knew if he didn't act quickly, the king wouldn't be forgiving if he was still around the palace walls. A small proposal came to mind. Though she and him had their sharing times, they rarely spoke. It was mostly the king who had Kane around for business talk. Perhaps this was a good moment to have their own...one that he planned on discussing with her ever since the king fell.

"Why don't you and I excuse ourselves for a while to the rose garden? I know how much you've spent your time reading there."

Looking up to him at last, she always seemed to forget how ravashing his eyes were, no wonder why woman would want to faint whenever he passed by. Though his golden aristocratic mask remained on his face, perhaps it was a personal reason behind this, she never judged besides admire the beautifully decorated swirls and pearls on it, a sight for sore eyes he was to them all. "At least for a ephemeral. You know how its a small part of my duty to at least take care of you."

"You're not going to give up unless I capitulate, are you?"

"Just as I did with him, I'll do the same to you, I have my reasons." Fidgeting her fingers, she gifted him with a nod of approval and defeat, the two started to exit the corridor together without a sound. With his normal manners, he opened the door, allowing her to pass by him and the doorway first. She bowed her head down to him and fully left the room. He soon followed behind her then left the empty hallway with a small noise of him closing the door.


	3. His offer

A low, swift breeze welcomed Victoria to the outside world around them after Kane pulled the door open in front of her, making her dress slowly wave as faint sunlight touched her cheeks. Petrichor scent filled the air as the two carried out their way to the rose garden he has mentioned to her, little bit of time to get there, how to pass time now? Listening to the small pebbles crunch underneath their feet quietly made her feel less pressured to strike up sudden conversation with him. She decided to distract herself with what was around her, to the leaves soon to turn adoring colors of red, orange and yellow within little time, down to the clear puddles laying around within a few feet away from them, a storm must have passed by them. Kane glanced down to her to observe her calm state, this relieved him. If he had brought with him a woman who was in no talking mood then the talk he has planned for a long time would've been resigned to a different time, but it has been too long already. Hopefully her flowers would bring peacefulness, especially how the raindrops remained still on the petals before they begin to slide off and fall to either on another flower, or the ground far below. Returning his attention forward, he noticed how close they already were to the destination, now was to time to find somewhere comfortable. Kane scanned his eyes beyond the bushes and trees to find a lonely white gazebo with a bench right in the center, all they had to do was walk over neath flower and vine covered pergolas and several marble steps, perfect. Giving him the signal to where he may lead the way now made things easier for him. Guiding her passed the tall bushes of the many wondrous plants that swirling vines could reach out to stroke against their clothing, he didn't dare waste anytime to give her the strong hint that there, is where they will be discussing.

Finally exiting out of the last pergola, Kane swept off the fallen petals that lazily rested on the bench, and offered Victoria one of his gloved hands as the other stayed behind him. Gently placing hers onto his, he assisted her to sit down on the bench while the petals he swept blew elsewhere besides being next to her dress. Satisfied, he stood besides her and began to prepare himself for the main topic.

He inhaled.

"I hope I didn't seem forceful when I wanted you with me at this time, your majesty." Victoria smiled a bit and shook her head.

"Oh no..I know that you meant well of your words." Kane's posture remained still, but yet more relaxed. "Besides I....I've been having the worst couple days. I needed to do something different other than lock myself in my room."

Kane tightened his hands together, finally letting loose of what needs to be addressed for so long. He hoped this wouldn't cause her as much distress as she already is facing. He needs her trust.

"I've been thinking about that for some time now." He said at first. "I've been noticing you becoming more distant each day from all of us around you. It worries me what exactly you do behind your closed doors." As his words filled her ears, a soundless moment broke in between them. Victoria stared afar at the many pastel colors her flowers had to offer, but it was no use into not addressing his part soon. She took a breath in and held it before answering.

"Nothing at all. I wither away into my mind and let my candle lights comfort me as I drift into thoughts....Its become a horrible habit of mine."

"Depression can do many things to you. Some of what I notice hurt you, and yet, others. You are not the only one who has had moments such as now consume you and what you want to do thats different." He looked down to her. "I feel that we must have a talk about future wise..."

Victoria fidgeted her fingers yet again by this. 'Future wise..? Did I do something that made them all suddenly hate me?' She gulped. "Alright. Tell me what has been on your mind as of these passing times."

Kane fixed his posture. Now was the time...

"As of recently, you seem to be getting weaker by every passing day. Your face color has evanish, your eyes always seem to be fatigued. You've been struggling with your role as well..your majesty." Victoria closed her eyes has his words continued to linger. "There has been times where me and my wife had to step in and help you."

"I am fully aware." She answered with a calm tone.

"A lot has been placed into your hands ever since the war against **them**." He paused before continuing. "For what me and the elites have discussed, it seems unfair. _Especially for the only ruler we have in Valencia."_

Victoria slowly opened her eyes half way. She knew he was trying to get somewhere...the elites that he was armed with frightened her in ways that she didn't wish to think about. Rookes strength, Bishop's smartness, how sneaky and cunning Deacon can be....wasn't there someone else...?

".....You have no successor to the throne. Your majesty."

Victoria turned to face him.

"Yet you are still aiming somewhere."

Kane returned his stare down to her. "I fear that if this stress keeps constructing itself all around you, along with greifing over your loss of your husband and child for you have been the last few weeks, not eating and having certain pains you've mentioned before, you'll destroy yourself or worse....because of a broken heart."

Victoria blinked once at him. 'Broken heart..?' She thought to herself. Kane tugged at his gloved hand to make it more comfortable for himself.

"I wish to not scare you but it had to be told. I knew someone who was such as yourself. They passed away the next day after their loved ones fell. Sadly its a real thing if something doesn't happen, starting specifically with your stress. Your husband allowed me to care for him whenever he was ill, and I wish to do the same for you."

"Kane...I'm not su-"

"-Please, your majesty. Me and my wife, along with my court are alarmed and have spoke about this. We want you to at least let it sit on your lap. We wish to not have your stress linger around you like a cloud. You've been handling much that more than one could do easily"

"I understand but...to do this so..suddenly? K-Kane I know how much my husband trusted you with anything but for me..you and i rarely have times when we talk such as this! You wish to immediately..scoop up what I'm struggling to do and take it into your own hands? Along with the rest of _them_?" She hesitated to continue this sudden offer. Victoria aided her throat and quickly. "As I said I..I'm aware of how much the king adored your works, genius son and upon the others, and the clockwork men and woman you've made before..."

"Your majesty..I don't want this to end in a note where you think I'm trying to bring harm to you. I have remained loyal to him, and I always will to you. I just want to ask..." They locked eyes on each other.

**"Do you, trust me?"**

Trust him..? She had moments to where she didn't. But.... _why?_ He never did anything to her, he did his part for so long and to remember how much the king enjoyed him made her nervous to answer. She bit her bottom lip a little as she turned away from him for a moment to think about this. The longing of stress free days were within her grasp. She knew how well manageable Kane was with anything he could do, he loved his wife and sons including her very own.

_Maybe just for a little bit....?_

Victoria held her hands together tightly as she stood up from the bench and turned her head to Kane to whom awaited her answer patiently.

"All you want to know is...if I _trust you?"_ "  
He nodded. "The only thing I wish to know."

Victoria remained silent as her hands stayed close to her chest. Feeling her heart pounding out... _what could she say to this?_


	4. Conceivable idea's

"So….how was the discussion yesterday? You looked more fretful and seemed to have a headache." Asked a young lady as she poured a warm drink into a tiny teacup. The queen beside her had laid her elbow on the thrones arm as she settled her temple against her middle finger lazily. Her free arm rest on the other, tapping her nails on top of the golden lions head. Sinking into the velvet throne, she looked over to the girl and finally answered.

"I often forget how well you notice my distress. How obvious was it?"

"Very, miss…" A soft groan leave the queen before the girl continued, laying the kettle down on the floor as she added honey and sugar into the drink. "Did he say something to you again?"

"You could say that. More as a decision he wishes for me to think about until tomorrow. He believes if he and his wife could take over my spot for a short amount of time, then my stress will decrease. You remember how the king got horribly sick one day?" The girl nodded as she mixed the drink well with a small spoon. "Since Kane offered to take his position but not as king, rather a erm….a simple helper? An assistant? Anyhow, until the king has gotten his health back to normal once again, He'd organize papers, assist me with meetings I could not dare miss, and even took a hint of care of Alion."

"Alion? What did they do?" She asked as she held out the cup on a plate to her queen.

"Kane would show him how he made his tiny inventions, take him on walks and even introduced him to his own sons. I always went with them if they wanted to travel far."

"Did...did you not trust him, with your son?"

The queen stayed silent before she noticed the tea beside her, she gently took the plate from the girl and took a small sip before continuing. "I've had my share of moments when I didn't. Not that he didn't anything towards me and or my family…but the way he runs his armada armies and the jobs the elites have make me fear of something. Deacon especially...a spymaster isn't someone pleasant to run into or to have someone listen to everything you speak about. I've never seen him within the walls, but yet…" She nervously took another sip to avoid talking any longer. With the girl noticing her trouble thoughts begin to birth yet again, she quickly changed the subject.

"I think if you have something in the palace more amusing, you'll be more perhaps relieved and it'd distract you from your sadness. Or maybe I you did something new for yourself!"

"Like what? I'm certainly not giving Kane an idea he's going to give me a vacation from what I'm doing."

"Oh no! Maybe if you have some sort of pet-"

"No." The girl quickly closer her lips. "Well….at least not now. I want something more ah..something I don't need for a long time?" Getting bored of sitting in her chair for a long period of time, the queen rose up. "Maybe have an entertainer of some sort, come in when I'm sad, somehow make me feel better and then leave." She said as she began to walk down the steps that surrounded her throne, her white gown and cape lazily got dragged down the dumps until reaching the floor with a small tap of her heels. Her graceful walk lead to a large window that had a glorious view of the city of Valencia, even the full moon that shined on her skin and dress, it made it seem like she glowed fadingly. Ahead of time of getting distracted by the sight the girl was given, she suggested something more different, hopefully it'll be perfect for the queens desire.

"What about a jester?" The both stayed silent as that question filled the room. The girl nervously twisted her dress as she awaited for an answer...or even a simple reaction would be enough. Victorias head slowly lifted up and she thought about this. A jester? Perhaps they would be able to tend to her sadness unless they played their cards right.

"A jester, Ada...? Why I don't think we even had one here in years." Victoria had a sudden memory, she peeked over her shoulder to Ada who perked up when they saw her with a small smile. A light blush went across her cheeks. "Remember how Alion use to steal the poor fools wand? We'd have to chase him down the hallways..and by "we" I mean my husband AND the fool himself!" Victoria held her gloved hand by her mouth as she laughed. Ada's eyes widened at such sounds oh how its been so long ever since she heard her lady's pleasing giggles, Victoria turned forward to gaze out to the view once again when she contained herself. Quietly enjoying this idea, crazy enough to probably work. "Imagine yet.." She lowered down her hand to rest against her chest. "My own little clown to serve me if I'm in need of such...entertainment? I fear situations may be birthed and will lead to things we don't need to be apart in." Ada gulped.

"Have you heard news before that kept you away from one? Or rather refuse one when there within your reach..?"

Victoria held her hands together to hold the cup in a good posture. "I did once in fact." She said as she began to walk in a steady pace towards the large doors, giving Ada the gesture to follow her. As she was told, Ada obeyed. 

The corridor fell around Victoria and the young lady, comforting them besides from the moonlight that shined on the floors were the candlelights from above, chandeliers heavenly decorated with fine details around the candlestick holders. Shiny crystals draped dramatically down from golden swirls to hold them up. Ada silently debated whether or not to ask the queen anymore questions as she watched each painting of a royal member pass by, but yet something in her voice seemed as if she was silently troubled by her question. With boldness, she licked her dry lips and inhaled to take a breath.

"I'm surprised you haven't heard of that situation with the other kingdom." Ada closed her mouth, shocked of what timing this was. "Their jester attempted to steal the queens crown as the royal couple slept. Planning to take it somewhere far away, across the skyway on his own ship. He surprisingly got far....but soon enough, was caught by the Monquista ships that surrounded his. We never saw or heard of him again. Thus the chapter ends."

"Do you believe that'll happen to you?"

"I have my expectations and fears but I know I can't keep these thoughts from what I'd love to have. You know...tomorrow morning I'll make you a list of requirements of what one shall have. I don't need no jester waltizing in and smelling like a dead skunk found behind a building or from a trashcan from 3 weeks ago."

"Is that what the last one smelled like?"

"Similar, but he came from a poor part of Valencia. After a bath, soap, and a lot of scrubbing, he was good as new. Fresh as a fiddle! He wasn't the worst jester, he was my own sons friend, the two would laugh and play games in the rose garden everyday, morning till dusk. I remember when Alion once came to the throne room with the jester, showing me and my husband this loony dance! It was dare I say...rather cute that he was entertaining Alion instead of me and the king. I'm sure Alion was lonely on some days but ever since the fool arrived...he was more happy. Who knows my dear, maybe with just enough hope...perhaps that'll happen with me too.-" She said before she came to a sudden halt, holding her arm out to give a sign for Ada to stop.

"M..my que--?"

" _Shh_....someone lurks behind the darkness."

Ada's eyes widened as she looked forward, and then around them. Victoria carefully scanned the area in front of them, quietly continuing to press onward. "We'll continue this when we get in my room." She said silently. Throughout the small journey, the two had their guards up. Victoria didn't care if she seemed like a lunatic in front of her own favorite servant, she 'knew' she heard someone....or something peeking their noses where they shouldn't be. Ada was someone who always believed in the queen, if she was told that her highness heard something within the shadows, she was prepared to take action. Thats what she admired about this one, always prepared and guarded around anyone who wanted to come close.  
Making it to the bedroom, the queen made sure she alerted the guards that they must keep careful watch tonight, they nodded at her command.   
With the two finally at ease, the queen went over to her vanity and settled herself down onto the white cushioned stool, preparing to clean off her face as she wrapped her hair in a messy bun, dipping a rag into a bowl of warm water as she asked another maid to fetch for her. Ada went over to the bed to not only pick up the queens night dress, but also to find a black choker with a stunning teardrop ruby underneath it. Decorated with exquisite small diamonds that surrounded the jewel. How odd.....She didn't remember a time where the queen ever had a choker like this, she normally wore a ribbon around her neck but nothing this eye drawing to her chest. With gentleness, Ada picked it up and took a better look on it. Fascinated silently by how it shined so beautifully in the faded candlelight and how she could even see herself. The queen noticed in the mirror of how Ada was getting distracted and cleared her throat to grab her attention. The young girl mentally scolded herself as she quickly gathered the gown and necklace, rushing over to the queens side once again. 

"Your majesty..?"

"Hm?" She asked as she whipped off her eyes with the rag.

"Forgive me for asking questions...b-but I've never seen this before?" Ada held out the choker to the queen before continuing. "Its quite lovely! Is it new?"

Once she finally dried off her eyes, Victoria glanced down to the necklace and stared at it for a moment and froze. She moved her long curly hair to rest against her shoulder as she settled down her tiara against the mirror, not taking her eyes off of the necklace in this process. "I....I have not seen this before..?" Ada stayed cold in her spot as the queen soon looked up to the dress she was holding, rage was in her eyes. Did she do something wrong? Was this the wrong nightgown she wanted? Anxiety filled Ada in seconds.

"And I've certainly never seen that dress before." The queen stood up and immediately went towards the door without another thought. Now the guards were in trouble...Ada shook as she watched Victoria open the doors and began to scold at them for letting someone in, especially if she said to not let anyone non-important enter. The girl watched Victoria receive words from the guards while her eyes widened a bit. Soon to ask questions of whom has entered.

Ada tried to read her lips as best as she could...but one name she was surprised but yet not to read.

**_K a n e._ **

  
_Why did he come into the room without telling us…?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A fresh new morning arose around Valencia. Birds began to sing their loving tunes, morning glories to bloom around the palace pillars, and something new as arrived, the job position papers the queen has wrote were in the city. Men and women of all shapes and sizes gathered around, reading the prints carefully of the personal needs and wants of what the jester she desires must have. Some had the nerve to snicker and carry on with their day, not daring to care about something as a jester. Just a mere fool to do card tricks, sing along with his tiny lute, dance like an idiot while he's bells echo in the room, thats what she needed to be happier? Couldn't the commander bathe her in riches from around the spiral? 

At least what they thought. All was minding themselves before the crowd heard the sound of angered men in the distance. Not again….

 **"CEASE THAT RAT! ARRÊTE-LE, ARRÊTE-LE!!!"** A guard bellowed as a figure dressed in black from head to toe, hiding his face with a masquerade mask, along with wearing a cloak dashed into the large crowd of people. He kept his shoulder bag close to him as he scurried passed the wealthy with boldness to lose the guardians for just a moment. Gasps filled the area and men pulling either their wives or children out of the way to not have them knocked down or even touched by him. Taking a second to glance at the paper they were discussing about and seeing the words JESTER and WANTED was enough for the figure to snatch it off of the wall with his leather glove and stuff the paper into his bag with a hint of care, but couldn't find the time to stop and fold it into a spare pocket on the side.   
Escaping from the crowd, the guards continued on the chase to hopefully catch the figures tail. The man noticed how close they were getting to him and made a quick turn to an alleyway he was hopefully familiar with. With him and the 4 men hurrying down, the guards noticed how there was a dead end, finally to catch him and end this wild goose chase! They could already feel the freedom of the figure getting what he deserved for the last couple of months he has caused, no more stealing food or tea for himself, all over….the game has come to an end.

_Wait….._

_Why was he still running towards the end?_

Taken aback from what they have witnessed, the man jumped up and grabbed a hold of strong vines that grew against the stone building and began to climb at an incredible speed, huffing as he wasted no time to make sure the guards could not lay a single hand on him. Leaping onto a windowsill and taking a moment to catch his breath, the figure glanced down and chuckled, taking off his cavalier hat, revealing his brown curly hair and waved it to them to bid adieu. 

"Not bad this time, I nearly worked up a sweat!" He said before he placed back his head and disappeared to the other side. Smiling to himself as he fixed up his bag, he soon locked eyes with a unicorn woman who was covering herself with a dress she was planning to get into. She must've been far older than he was with the wrinkles she had, and the old fashioned decorations she had around the room, the wall paper and flooring looked so...dull. Looking over to the door and then back to the woman who was about to perhaps cry out, he tried giving her a sign to calm herself as he slowly made his way over to the door while he covered one hand over his eyes to not look at her while trying to go for the door that was nearly in his reach, he did not want to stay here any longer than he needed too. "P-Perdonami per favore ma'am, I thought that this building was empt--"

 _ **" AIDEZ RICHARD!!!"**_ Said the woman as she screamed out for her husband, fleeing to the side of her bed. The man got his answer….without hesitation, he ran for the door as he heard heavy footsteps come towards the door. Back on his feet yet again.

 _"Anne?! Ce qui vous est arrivé-?"_ The husband was cut off by the door slamming into his muzzle as the man darted out, at least the man said sorry when he hit him. Throughout the building were sounds of screams and the man throwing "sorrys and excuse me" all around, desperately trying to find the exit while also being polite of who he passed by, how could he have taken a wrong turn that'll lead to this? Finally finding his way out of the maze, he shot right out of the mansions doors and scurried down the staircase. Low and behold, his friends found him yet again, this time he knew where to go and turn too. Hearing them call out to him to come to a halt exhausted him mentally, he just wanted to return to an old friend but he is to blame after all for his actions, could've just worked out if his father just surrendered the coins to his hand instead, greedy son of a---

!!!!

The man lead his new friends to the edge of a deck, gasping for air as he hung on the railing watching them come close. He held out his hand to them to stop. Surprisingly, they slowed their pace but kept their guns aimed on him. 

**_"Enfin nous vous avons, vous serez mis en état d'arrestation voleur pour vos crimes contre la couronne!!"_ **

The man took out what seemed to be a cigarette and began to light it with his match, he took small puffs from it and blew out the smoke before he glanced over to them. 

"It seems you have won the game of Cat and Hare! Well done boys." He said in his light Italian accent, they inched closer. "Sadly….you won't be able to claim the prize, which is i before you." He took one last puff, took his cigar out of his mouth and threw it onto the ground, causing a large smoke bomb to fill the air. The guards coughed as the cloud surrounded them, making a couple confuse another for the man they seek, alas….he was gone without a trace once the fog was lifted. Yet again, escaping them from his magic tricks. Maybe next time they'll catch him.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Old man Jenkins! You up this early?" Echoed the mans voice as he entered what seemed to be a tower, removing his cloak and hat off of him to be hung against a hook on the wall. No cup of tea in sight on the lonely desk that was filled small inventions, soon to be worked on later when he wakes up…he never gives himself a rest, neither does his own son. It's a pity how he treats the most of us. Hearing faded noises upstairs of the tower, the man moved his shoulder bag to a more comfortable position and started to scoot up the long swirling staircase. After he finally arrived, he was welcomed by an old man sitting in a small bed. It was, as always, Gazpaccio. He must've been the real early bird after all. The old coot already has opened the world to welcome into his room! And even made his own tea...no fair, normally he got to wake him up first!

"Phule….I thought I asked you to stop coming to me with those words.." Said Gazpaccio with a soft, shaken voice. "Just address me as my normal-...wait..that outfit you're wearing, Phule dont tell me you--"

"It was only bread and tea bags! I didn't kill a man on my way here or within the city." He said as he came besides Gazpaccio, digging through his bag to offer the tea bags and bread slice. "Besides, i knew they were waiting for me!"

"Phule...you cant be surviving like this every moment of everyday, one day they will catch you. Then i'd somehow need to get you out.." 

"It wasnt my first time pulling a trick up my sleeve, why i did the cigar with the fog tugged inside trick!" Gazpaccio sighed softly as he reached for his teacup while Phule took off his mask. "Give me credit, i did one good thing when i was out. I gave my last two coins to a mother and her child, then i did the sneaking around."

_"Phule...-"_

"AND! I grabbed an application, something im sure ill win the heart of whomever is hiring!" He had the old mans attention as he grabbed the somewhat crumpled up piece of paper out of his bag, unfolded it and handed it over to Gazpaccio. "Go on ahead and see for yourself!"

"And have you read this yet? You carelessly swiped it off of the wall?" Phule nodded as he chewed his bread piece. Gazpaccio raised an eyebrow, cleared his throat for read it for a moment. "To thee shall read,-" He glanced up to see if Phule was listening, obviously he was. He continued. "My dear beloved son is in need of a jest-"

"S O N?" he sounded as if he was about to choke on his bite. "Ugh...i cant do another child's birthday....throw it away, i refuse to have kids attempt to steal my play cards and wand." Gazpaccio howled with laughter and waved his hand to Phule, showing he was teasing.

"Fret not grandson, even i have my times when i want to pull a harmless prank. No no, its not for a child...rather the queen herself." Phule shot his eyes up and snatched the paper out of his hands to read for himself. As he mumbled the print to himself, the old man decided to take a drink from his cup, waiting for his nephew to finish. Wanting to give him a bit of faith, he got into a more comfortable position to not bother Phule. "You know...i remember when the king had me make a couple of gifts for his wife. Two doves in a matter of fact."

"You worked for them?"

"No not really...they knew about my existence and how i created such wondrous things. Not excepting anything from Kane..the king came to me instead. It was such an honor just knowing how he wanted me out of everyone to make clockwork birds, as if i haven't made them before. But he wanted nothing like how i designed them, but to be disguised as her favorite birds to protect her side. Took several months before her masquerade party started, but i completed them. I was told how she adores them and has named them, Tick, and Tock." He took another sip.

"Huh...have they had a jester before?" Gazpaccio nodded. Phule quietly huffed before he glanced back down to the paper. "It says that no jester of hers shall have a drinking or smoking habit within the walls..welp, time to call quits--"

"Don't plan on running away. Tomorrow is when it shall take place at her palace, yes?" Phule nodded a bit. "Then by tomorrow, you will be someone new. You'll be able to walk in, tell your best jokes, and win the hearts of everyone behind those walls!"

"And if i don't?"

"Then start coming up with a plan B. You know how i'd have you here but i refuse for you to get into trouble with Kane..come see me when you get the news and we'll start planning your new home ideas. But i want you to think positive tonight. I'll have your costume ready by the morning with the queens personal favorite scent. She adores Lavender more than anything, the king told me."

"Wait...has the king ever told you here favorite jokes?" Gazpaccio weakly nodded.

"Indeed. She's picky with jokes, believe it or not...but between you and i, i've heard him say a lot of knock-knock jokes to her before, and he has personally told me much about her tastes. You'd hear her laughter from miles! Strike up with a few of your best ones and it'll be easy for you to get her attention." Gazpaccio stood up and stretched his body to begin is day. Phule knew it was his time to go soon. At least he finally had plans to do later on, telling stupid knock knock jokes to himself for practice. How exciting! And to even know how the old man gave him a hint of what she liked and how he's helping? Tomorrow will be a breeze. He can already see the loo on the other fools faces as soon as he is announced as Royal Jester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY DONE!! I know this chapter took far more longer than originally planned but due to my phone having a moment, the chapter got erased. Hopefully that wont happen again
> 
> Im really sorry if i confused anyone in the last chapter, hopefully something in here will better understand what i was aiming for in the first place-


	5. The new beginning

"Knock knock! Who's there? Annie, Annie who? Annie thing you can do, I can do better!....No no.." Phule scribbled yet another joke in his journal. His drained expression showed dearly of how long he stayed up, the faded dark ring under his eyes, how he yawned after every joke he told himself. He knew this wasn't good. He silently felt the pressure of the world, especially from his father's demands. Just knowing how he'll kick out his own son out to the world with nothing if he doesn't find some sort of position soon may lead to things he wishes would've never existed, but yet, in the end of the story it's his fault. He didn't want to steal, he truly didn't. But if he was going to feed not only himself but his grandfather who actually showed appreciation to what he has to give, then he'd do it for him. Poor Gazpaccio….Phule couldn't flee away to him, his father will soon find out and both of them will be in big trouble, he didn't need that now, not ever. He had to have faith in himself that he'd at least make the queen giggle, at least to say he TRIED to do the best he could. His father is always beside her after all! Which...came to his mind.

  
  


_ Is he going to be there? _

  
  


Maybe or luckily maybe not. He sighed and flipped another blank page of his journal and began to write with his feathered pen after he dipped it in the ink. 

"Knock knock, who's there? Hmm…..would she enjoy something as perhaps...." He gasped to himself as he eagerly wrote. "Nobel! Nobel who? Nobel…. _ that's why i knocked _ !" He smiled at himself as ideas started flooding into his mind, his goal now was to write all that he could before the first roosters call broke out. It'll be soon, but just enough to get at least 5 more down. He hoped and prayed she enjoyed the ones that involved the door in general, looking through the peep hole, how the door bell isn't working...were these suddenly lame to him? Out of all the jokes there were in the world, why did she enjoy  _ these? _ He felt that he could do far better than telling these kind of lines. Maybe if he threw in how well he could do a magic trick, juggle or perhaps give some sort of illusions maybe she'd fall head over heels for him in no time. No matter now. The rooster already broke out his annoying song. And with about 20 minutes of sleep, Phule pushed himself away from his desk, and began to grab his coat to see the old man who would has his suit prepared for his interview. Goody...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tightening up his suit, making sure his buttons were in good shape and slipping into his shoes. Phule eyed at himself up and down in his ornate mirror. Now all he needed was his cape. He turned to a hook that held onto it, carefully slipped it off of the hook and stopped. Seeing how the beautiful the golden clockwork badge he had shined in the sunlight made him wonder if she were to see that he was with them, perhaps it'd either end good, or badly for him. She was already surrounded by the armada soldiers enough, his father, and even his brothers that go see her on and off at times. He didn't really enjoy most times letting the people know he was beside with Kane. He felt that he would do far better not having her know he was in the crowd.

  
  


……

  
  


He departed with his the badge but not the cape. The badge laid on his bed while he tied both ends of the cape around his neck, soon to tuck it underneath his jesters hood and collar that had bells hang down from each ends. The lavender scent made him at ease at least, he was so scared of seeing the queen herself in front of him..how she has turned to the worst and how her anger has took over her emotions. All she needed was a jester pet to make her laugh. It couldn't be too hard, right? Make her smile, give her some hope that people still care for her and her needs..its all going to be alright, its all going to be-

  
  


_ Not alright. _

Alone in a room filled with other jesters made his hopes go down along with his convince. And the smell around him….one of them had a smoke this morning. At least he knew  **they** wouldn't last long, especially with the queens judgment. Speaking of judgment...even he was judging the others around him. The disgusting laughter's, how ugly some of their outfits looked, they didn't look CLOSE to real jesters! Some kind of circus freaks found close to the near by dumpster from the far end of the city. Some looking at if they threw rags together and gave themselves the title of "Jester." He noticed how some laid eyes at him and whispered, he ignored it, he wasnt in the mood for talking to the others. Phule didn't care if their masks or hoods were off, he decorated himself in his mask to hide his tired eyes and placed on his hood. He strolled away from the crowd for now as he tucked his hair inside of the hoodie and retreated to a corner not too far away from the other clowns. For now until someone came to get them lined up, he made himself more comfortable by sitting in a red, velvet chair. Ornamented in heavenly jewels and golden swirls with a big red ruby in the middle, this made him even feel bad for sitting in such marvelous things. He felt like a king in his fantasy world. He took out his tiny journal and began to reread his jokes, picking and choosing what ones to perhaps impress everyone...mostly for the queen.

"Oi, giullare mascherato!"

A voice called to him, he knew it was for him. He sunk his face into the book more as the jingle of bells came close. Having the figures stand by him for a moment, a wand lowered down his book. "If you didn't know **, I'm** **talking to you.** " Phule swiped the book away from the wands end and glanced up to another jester.

This one was full of himself and Phule knew it.

The man crossed his arms as he eyed down at Phule, he looked like someone who  _ knew _ he was arresting to eyes all around. Give him a couple more years and he'd look like another kingdoms ruler. May he say...he did go well with the colors he was in. Dull colors of red and gold, even having the ribbons drape down from his sleeves wasn't a horrible touch. And how his facial hair worked with it all! His extended goatee beard that was currently growing wasn't the  _ worst _ , but Phule felt that he was less looking as a pirate than this one. The man simply smiled at him and held out his white gloved hand.

"Just trying to get to know the other souls in this room. Too much to ask?" 

Phule gave him in expression that he wasn't in the mood for touching other hands. Especially if one will cover the scent of tobacco all over him. The man got the message and retreated his hand back to be covered yet again.

"Cat got your tongue or somethin'? Why not be with the crowd instead of sitting over here by yourself? It looks depressing to us."

"And I should care what you all think of how I'm calmly sitting here, not wanting to smell like today's catch from your drunken breaths because?"

The man raised an eyebrow. "Calm down blabbermouth, I'm just pulling your tail. Isn't that what jesters  _ do? _ "

Phule raises his upper lip and retreated back to his journal. "An embarrassment."

"Can I at least know your name?"

"Phule."

The man chuckled a bit as his shoulders bounced. "Little man, no need to now pull mine! Come on, really...tell me your name, I ain't gonna blackmai-"

"PHULE." He said as he darted his eyes at the man. He was just at his limit, he wanted to be left alone. "P h u l e. **_Phule._** "

Silence broke between the two. The man made a small lip smacking noise after Phule looked back down at his book. There, finally. He can go now satisfied that he got what he was wanting.

"Huh...a literal name. I'm guessing either you were a clown when you came out, or a parent was drunk when naming you."

Enough was enough, closing his book with a hard slam, he prepared to give the man a real crumb of what he thought of  him . **_"ALRIGHT WISE GUY, LET ME GIVE YOUR PRETTY FACE A SMALL PIEC--"_ **

Before Phule could even react, the door swung open that caught all of the jesters attentions, making him get into an innocent position as the man walked away from him. There was a tall man in the doorway. He was dressed in a black tail coat with a white vest and tight black pants. He reminded of Phules father in ways of how his hair was tied back with a lovely bow, how his hat and mask to hide away his face were shaped. Even his vests collar reached up to his chin..he must've copied a bit off of his father, disgusting. The man looked down at the small crowd of jesters and tugged at his leather gloves to make them more comfortable before he spoke. 

"Jesters, clowns…..you unfortunate souls.I am here to collect you all for her royal majesty." He said at first, letting the words sink into their brains for a moment before continuing. "You will address me as  **Vicus** as I'm around you all. Line up in the order of your names and we'll continue to the throne room. I have no time to waste with her orders. Now LINE UP.

As an order, all of the jesters scattered around, asking each other the beginning of their names as they got in order. Poor Phule was last in line...maybe this wasn't the worst, it gives him time to resight his jokes, he needed to look at the bright side more often of things like this..

The time has come, before them stood a large white door after they all finished walking down a long hallway. Vicus turned to them as they all prepared their items, juggling balls, playing cards, even some mumbling jokes to themselves to make sure they do not mess up the lines. It was time to see the queen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Got enough sleep?"

"Plenty."

"Excited to see  _ hopefully _ your new royal court jester? I've peeked at the selections we have"

"How do they look?"

Ada shrugged and smiled innocently at her queen. "They're….interesting, your majesty."

Victoria looked over to Ada while chin laid on her hand, she gave her a teasing smile. "They're lucky I drank wine a while ago. Hopefully it'll make me giggly and easier for them to please me."

"This early in the morning?!" Asked Ada with an angry expression.

"Oh come now Ada, it was a tiny sip. I wanted to give them some mercy. Isn't that bad suddenly?"

The door knocked lightly a couple of times, Victoria and Ada turned their heads towards it. "Entrez." They could hear Vicus muffling on the other side of the door as if he was reprimanding the poor jesters to stay neat and steady in a single file line....one was very giggly before hearing a hard slap in the back of a head. God now what is happening with Vicus...A few seconds flew by and Vicus finally entered the throne room with the line of jesters. Victoria's judging eye lingered at them, not very amused at all. Round jesters, short, tall, she swore one was a pirate in disguise. When she was about to get bored, Phule entered last. _Well now...he's the second smallest one in the group!_ As she got lost in her train of thought, her and Phule made eye contact for a moment until he retreated his head down. He didn't mean to suddenly get her attention so soon but yet as he faced forward to fix his posture, he could still feel her eyes locked on him until the line came to a stop. Vicus had them all turn forward to face the queen and bow politely to her before they continue with this moment. Getting this view was far more better! The painted glass windows behind them made the throne room look so oddly enchanting..he darted his eyes around as much as he could to get every detail to tell the old man if he ever returns in one piece.

"Your grace, we have collected 5 jesters from around the spiral to hopefully succeed in your task. Whenever you are prepared to begin, I'll assist you down." Said Vicus as he held his arms behind his back, clenching his hands together as he stood beside a jester. Victoria scanned left and right at her selections of fools she has been gifted with and leaned back on her throne. Phule could already see the distress in her eyes as she leaned over to her maid and whispered to her. The maid couldn't help but chuckle to whatever the queen has told her. He was curious as he tilted his head very slightly. When the laughter was contained, Victoria stood up, placed one hand to lift up a side of her dress and the other out for Vicus, who without hesitation, hied for her hand. As Phule watched Vicus walk his queen down the steps towards them all, he quietly admired the dress she was wearing at this day, nothing like has seen from the other Valencian people in the city. Her white and red puffy corset dress with her yellow cape that had a fluffy collar behind her as her long draping sleeves laid on her wrists. How the fine jewelry on her chest and even the red gem from her tiara effulgent from the sun and colorful glass. She looked at if she was out of a candy shop, a walking candy cane queen with a soft cotton candy collar to bring out her brown, curly bouncing hair. And her lips...petals from the brightest rose in a garden. Making it to the center and having her hand freed from Vicus', the queen approached the jesters slowly and quietly as her heels left small clapping noises behind her. Her dress swept against the checkered floor as she thought of whom to start with. Phule grew hot and weak as she came close to him, he desperately didn't want to start this off...he already did one mistake and that was looking at her in the eyes. Not that he intended to do so, inches away from her made him shake and suddenly want to apologize for darting his eyes her way. As he closed his eyes to prepare his sentences, he felt the warmth of someone's gaze, he opened his eyes and there she was. The two locked eyes together. Her eyes seemed so curious as she leaned down to him a little, squinting her light blue eyes as she focused. Was there something on him? Did she want him to say what he was planning? Should he--

Victoria blinked a couple of times and fixed her posture back up. Her expression looked satisfied. "Two different eyes?" She asked him in a soft, heavenly voice. "Not what I usually see…" A light blush planted on his cheeks after she turned away from him.  _ He was interesting to her?  _ A personal score for himself.

The queen came face to face with a jester who was far shorter than Phule was exchanged looks and she tucked her arms behind her back. 

  
  


"You may begin your tricks and or jokes."

  
  


The jester nodded before he unpocket 4 juggling balls. He got into a position to where he was comfortable to begin his moves and up the balls went. The colorful balls went in a loop for what seemed a longer time than it should have to her and had to out an end to something she has seen a million of times. The queen held up her hand and it all came to a stop before he did anymore.

"I admire of what skills you have..but it isn't my personal taste."

"My apologies, your highness." He said with his head down.

She walked to the next one beside him and was immediately taken aback of his scent. Victoria held her nose and didn't even give him a chance to do his skills. "If you didn't read the paper-" She said at first. "-I wanted no one to smell as  **beer and or tobacco** ." She whipped her arm to the door with a point. "LAISSER MES PRÉSENTS." The jester turned white as he darted out of the room without looking back, nearly falling after a few steps. Ada looked down at Victoria with concern.

"Must you take a moment, my queen?"

"No no..there's a reason why I don't want to stop yet." Soon she faced the third. "Take the stage." 

The fool held out a shiny white ball to the queen, and dramatically introduced it to her as his bells rang. "My beloved queen, this before you is no other ball you have seen with your own eyes!" He caught her amusement as he pulled out 3 more from his pocket. "For you see, these are magical balls. With great illusion! I shall preform to you of what I can do." He juggled them for a moment before catching them in his other hand. 

_ Oh no...the look in her eyes….he can't be serious! _

The jester used his single hand to move the balls around as one sat on top on the rest, the balls mirrored Victorias beaming eyes as she watched their every movement. Around and around they went as the sunlight reflected off of the balls and around the room. He suddenly made the top ball disappear when he waved his hand in front of it, and made it reappear on his shoulder. Balancing it carefully until he moved his shoulder upward to make it jump onto his elbow, catching it to make it balance again, made it roll down his arm and right into his hand. Phule couldn't believe this! No wonder why this one was so cheerful when he first arrived.  _ He's better than all of them!  _ As the fool continued with his performance of this gravity ball he was showering her with, Phule looked at the other jesters whom were also watching along with the people around the room. He doesn't make it obvious as he slowly slips a tiny sewing needle out of his pocket and hides it away in his hand for a moment until the time was right.

"And now, I shall conduct my final trick your majesty, I wish to not over do my childish performance and give the others a turn!"

"Please do, you still have the stage, my dear." 

_ "My dear"?! MY DEAR?  _ He was hearing things...his chance to get a job he is in desperate need was seeping away, he scowled to himself, he couldn't believe he was about to be a rat, but this show has to put to an end and it has too  **_now._ ** Phule turned his head back to see they were all distracted by the ball in the jesters hands still. The non gloved hand was at view as Phule planned where he had to aim with boldness. He put up a small act of him stretching for a moment, as he began to raise his arm midway, he flicked the needle as hard as he could.

The jester yelped as he dropped the balls all over the floor. Making Phule drop his arms back down and pretended to be surprised along with the others. _Bulls-eye!_

Victoria in a mid panic backed away as the balls scattered everywhere around her. The jester, full of consternation tried to pick up the balls as quickly as he could and put them into his pockets. He noticed how one was rolling towards the queen and tried to save it by leaping towards it to grab it into his hand. 

He accidentally slid under the queens dress in the process.

Gasps spread around as he frantically tried to apologize while he crawled out having the lace under her gown slide off of him. Phule turned away and smiled to himself while Victoria roared at him with anger. He had to get a peek.

**_"KNIGHTS. TAKE HIM OUT OF MY SIGHT AND TOSS HIM AWAY!"_ **

Swiftly, the black and white knights grabbed both of his arms and quickly ran out of the door, leaving the doors closed behind thanks to Vicus letting them out. Such a gentleman. Containing her sudden shock, the queen turned back to the jesters and held her hands calmly in front of her.

"Allow this to be a lesson of doing your actions before you think."

"My queen...are you-?"

"Yes, my dear Ada." She said in a firm voice. "I simply wish to not have that happen again,  **ever** ." After taking a small, relaxing inhale, she released a soft exhale and continued to the next jester. The man who taunted his name back at the waiting room.  _ He didnt look all that amazing in trickery anyway! All he had was charm, what about humor? _ The two made eye contact for a moment, she nodded once to him to let him know he may do his turn when he was ready. The man excitedly rubbed his hands together. 

"Your majesty, perhaps this joke shall distract you from such horrific minutes. What did the jester say, when he approached a knight early in the morning?"

Victoria stayed silent.

"Good morning, good knight! And the knight said: "Goodness, that was a fast day!"

This….she didn't expect. Victorias eyes softened as she looked at the jester, Phule soon heard something he didn't want to hear,  _ a chuckle _ . He still had a chance to get a step ahead of that joke! Until Victoria spoke again.

"Who do you tell your jokes too?" She asked with a kind smile.

"My own wife, your grace. Practice all of them to her actually!" He said with pride.

"Great actress. Remind me to give you gold for her wonderful skills."

Now there was only him….she dismissed the fool beside him to move else where as he was left offended by her comment. She stares down at Phule with eyes that seemed so delicate yet eerie. He somehow found it comfortable to keep his gaze on hers. He felt how observing she was of his two different colored eyes as if she enjoyed getting lost in them. He silently loved how hers were so pure and sinless, how he felt he was looking at someone who he could always treasure times like these with, his fathers and brothers gazes seemed so cruel and emotionless. He longed for not seeing them anymore...but rather a friendly pair that he doesn't fear at times.

_ "W _ _ ell?" _

Phule perked up a bit after he blinked a couple of times. She awaited for something out of him...seems about anything at this point yet she seemed so tired, no time to waste. He aided his dry throat, thought of a joke she may enjoy and opened his mouth to say-

“Wait…” She said as she held a hand up to him, he held his breath while his mouth was still opened. She laid her hand by her chest as her fingers curled a little, the both stayed quiet as she exhaled hushly. “I change my mind at this time and very second.” His heart sank, feeling his color drain away from his face as she carried on her words, closing his mouth more and more, slowly. “....Seeing of a mess of how today went, i want to now excuse you all.” 

_ Wait… _

“Forgive me and my sudden mood swing, but I don't have the energy to listen to jokes I may not enjoy.” She lowered her hands down as she looked at Phules sorrowful face. She lowered her head down once to him and began to turn away from him. “Ada. Send a message to Kane i wish to see him.” She started to walk away. “...I have made my decision.”

Phule couldn't believe what he was hearing, and the boldness she had to not even give him a chance to tell her a joke, but yet with the others...this isnt fair... _ this isn't fair _ ! He didn't care how he looked in front of her anymore, he had to get her attention even if it’d get himself hurt. Was he really about to…?

**_“Wait, your majesty-!”_ **

He quickly grabbed a hold of Victorias hand and held onto it for dear life. She stopped in her path. 

“P-please give me a chance! Just one! P-please...” Now he was spilling his heart out to her, begging her to listen to him.

The room was silent. Ada had covered her mouth with her eyes widened as Vicus began to draw his sword. Victoria didn't even flinch at his touch. Or even turn to slap him away, instead...she turned herself to look to him as if she was gazing down at an innocent child who didn't want her to leave. She heard Vicus begin to stomp his way over to them and saw the blade in his hand. “Lay down the sword, Vicus!...He’s right..” She said as she stood tall to stand her grounds.

“Right?  **RIGHT** ?! Look at what he’s doing to you!”

“Im aware. And you believe i do not know of this?”

“Your grace with all my respect i-”

“Bite your tongue. And put that sword away,  **now** .”

Vicus and Phule stared at each other as he hid himself behind her gown, he was being protected..? By the queen herself? And her how her hand tightened around his as if she was afraid to get him hurt.... _ What has he done to deserve this?  _ Watching Vicus grumble, he finally went back to his spot beside Ada who tried to comfort him in the best of her efforts, sadly he didn't want anything to do with her at this time. His eyes locked on Phule and all of his movements, each step he took, every finger that moved, he saw it all. Victoria turned back to Phule who slowly departed with her hand, after he did it still floated where they let go and she soon took it back into her other hand. She made a comfortable amount of space for him to begin whenever he was ready.

_ “When you are ready, I will be...this time.” _


	6. Settlement

All eyes laid upon him.

  
  


Phule quietly felt as if he didn't deserve such this type of audience…with what he has already done, spoke out to the queen herself and nearly got attacked by her own captain of the guards! He was hoping for something more pleasant than this. Have her be in a mood where the others did horrible but not as….that, saved her energy and elation to laugh with HIM. All this heed finally got to his head, he had to do something and fast.

Damnit...what was that joke he wanted to tell…?

Phule peered his eyes up to the queen and tucked his hands to hide behind his cape, a smile planted on his face. He was quick to think of other jokes and trickery if he couldn't remember one certain stupid line. Victoria blinked once as her expression oddly turned calming, this made him feel less pressured to spit something out rather rapidly. He inhaled and held his chest up high with confidence.

"Knock knock."

She didn't expect this...the queen was caught off guard for little time until she replied.

"Who's there?" Her voice sounded so quietude yet with a hint of delightfulness as she leaned in slightly towards him. Eagerness was masked behind her eyes.

"Luke."

"Luke who?"

"Luke through the peep hole and find out!" Phule held up his hand and connected his pointer finger and thumb to a shape of an O as the other fingers did their part. Victoria's eyes widened as she stared at him, back and forth to him and his hand. He excitedly bounced his hand slightly for he wanted her to take a part of this act, he insisted. The queen slowly bent down at a comfortable amount of space to look through his made-up peep hole and smiled.

"Why...to my surprise, it's no one but a jester..! You may come in." He got her, he may have got her now! He quickly made another, wasting no time at all. He laid his hands back behind yet again to straighten himself.

"Knock knock!"

"Who's there?"

"Mustache."

"Mustache....who?"

"I mustache you a question, but I'll shave it for later!"

God why did he say that one...that was too dull, too cliché probably for her taste. Maybe he should've went with "Annie thing I can do I can do better"! His thoughts were interrupted by a quiet chuckle, soon turned into a joyful laughter. It was the queens own pleasing voice. She was covering her lips a bit with her hand, her shoulders bounced slightly as her laughter slowly contained….he did it. He made her laugh.

The two kept up this act for several passing moments. A joke would come out, she’d ask whom was there, and the two would express their happiness until he threw another just to have her giggle and excitedly answer him. 

Vicus huffed through his nose as he watched this performance in front of his own eyes. He felt discussed as his eyes locked at the tiny jester in front of his queen. His own majesty. His beloved who he drops everything to make sure she's sane, felt she is being listened too with what words she has to say to get them out of her poor mind, and always let her know she is loved by everyone who forgives her actions in the past of what she has done, he always let's her know that even he himself wouldn't turn his back to her. For how busy he really is, he rarely missed a time when her anxiety struck, when she desperately needed someone besides her tiny maid to wipe her tears off of her cheeks. How he held her in his own arms felt so right to him. With so many topics they have discussed a long time ago, he had no reason to feel on edge. At least not yet. But now things may take a turn ever since this man has stood before them. Vicus already had plans, but now will have to throw them aside.

The laughter came to a still between the queen and the jester. The two had made eye contact and for once, Phule felt tranquil having the freedom to look up to her own face without having to worry about her judgement eyes. Her’s now seemed  unalloyed at long last, as if she allowed the good feelings that everyone else wanted to shower around her to finally enter her heart. Maybe he’ll make their jobs easier for now on if he says around.

Victoria made a soft sigh as she kept her stare on him, silently adoring his unique eyes each passing second, how one reminded her of the grand sky above them, the color you'd see after a passing of a rainstorm, the color you see to welcome your eyes to a kind world, to make you feel at peace eventually when time given. 

The other did slightly appeal to her taste as well, but slightly wondered if he had perhaps a hazel instead of that chestnut tint. In the end, she did not care.

  
  


"Perhaps the spot will be claimed sooner than I expected…" She said in a soft whisper. "Maybe I should've started with you after all." Those words would now repeat in his mind for a long time, even after he tells Gazpaccio the good news! Oh how he wanted to express his happiness to her so much more than the wide smile he gave to her. It was more than enough for her since she too, delivered one back to him. 

Straightening herself back up, she turned to everyone that eyed at the two. Not that she cared at this set in time.

"Let us be known on this day, the jester that stands before me will be now a part of this small family. He will be fully introduced to my subjects perhaps later." She turned her head to Vicus, who had his arms crossed. "Vicus." He perked up at his name. "Please excuse the other jesters back to the main entrance, and have them go back home. They have served their parts." He bowed his head to her command and began to do his task. "Ada, you may be excused until I need you at tea time. I need to tend to a few preparations for the evening, one being the design of the jesters new outfit, and when lord Kane arrives."

**_KANE?_ ** Why so soon? This can't happen in one day, Phule's anxiety and pale face easily showed. His legs felt weak slightly, he did get father demands to finally find a job but working nearly beside him? He didn't expect to get the empty spot before him, especially so quickly! While the queen talked away to her servants, Ada glanced over to Phule who was glued on his spot, seeming to be zoning out. His body seemed stiff in her eyes, which made her begin to worry. Ada gave Victoria a concerned look, gesturing over to the fool hiding behind her gown.

His mind came back into reality when he saw her dress sweep against the floor to turn to him. Even she saw how white he was.

"Fool...are you ailing..?"

"No no! It's...it's rather hot in this suit! I tend to get like this extremely easily whenever I wear it."

The queen tilted her head slightly. She didn't seem to be buying it. Not a very big surprise…

She allowed a soft sigh to slip out of her lips. "Come then, I won't have you stand here any longer. It could get heated in here in some days after all." She turned herself away from him and began to walk towards the exit of the throne room that was guarded by her black knights by the doorway. Phule trailed behind her.

  
  


**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

  
  


"And this, is where you will be staying. Your new room." Said the queen as her, Phule, and her knights stood in front of a white door, and as the others he passed by within the palace corridors, it looked as well decorated. Nothing too different besides of how much more swirls were on it, it seemed to be one of the best rooms if the outside didn't look this astounding. He placed his gloved hand on the golden handle to let himself do the honor. "Inside there is already clothing for you awaiting for you along with-"

"-Wait." Phule quickly turned back to her. She put her words on pause for him for a moment. The air felt heavy yet again as she looked down to him, the queen made sure he knew her attention was now towards him as she laid her hands down properly. He got her heed, but he felt he may be on thin ice with her if he didn't straighten himself up along with his manners, and fast.

"Say "Excuse me" whenever you wish to speak to me." She said firmly, nor didn't hiss the words.

He bit his tongue until there was enough time to finally speak again.

"Excuse me, your majesty..?" She gave a nod of approval. "I don't mean to make my words greater than yours. But what about my other clothes back at home?"

Victoria slid one hand up to tap her cheek in thought as her elbow rested against the other hand. 

"You wish to receive your properties?......With how you look? Your color is slowly coming back I admit."

"Ah, I'm feeling much stronger than befo-"

"Sir Jester." He stopped his words rather quickly as soon as her words began to come alive again. "I'd rather that you went to grab your things tomorrow. For today I want you to get use to everyone here in the afternoon when you're "feeling stronger" to be out and about. Maybe if I'm friendly, perhaps I'll change my mind later throughout the day...but as of now I have my own plans with you, and that is to meet the commander Kane when he is available. He found it….interesting, how there was going to be a line of jesters to put on performances, but had…other plans to attend to." He quietly hoped he'd remain busy. "As we get you comfortable in your new environment. I wish to know more about you." 

With them finally alone in his new room, Victoria decided to already make herself restful in a stool in front of a bay window. She silently watched as Phule admired every inch of the room. The queen has chosen a room that hopefully wasn't too small to him, though she didn't seem to worry too much of how his expression made her feel more at peace. As he examined enough of the room, he placed his arms behind his back and turned to her.

"You're too kind for giving me this much space, your majesty." She smiled at him with proudness of herself. "Its much larger than what I have back at home!" ….The queen wasn't sure either to keep smiling or question his home life right off the bat. Maybe now wasn't the best time to do so. This room wasn't even as big as her own! In fact, this was the fourth smallest room in the castle. Maybe in the future the servants can organize a different room for him after several months. Long enough to see if she truly desired his side.

"Jester."

Phule perked up to her as he was on the other side of the bed, seeming to get ready to empty his pockets on the nightstand they provided for him. "My queen?"

"I'm curious to know more about you as I said earlier but I dare not to overwhelm you. How does three small questions sound?"

"I don't see why not!" He answered eagerly as he opened the stands drawer. "By all means."

"Your name."

"....My name..?"

"Well I can't be walking around calling you "Sir jester" or "Fool", now can't I?"

Phule straightened himself up as he hesitated to answer. If only she knew his real name, he feared she would have may taken it as some joke and would get annoyed with it over time. A very man with a label of a "Phule" was embarrassing enough but now to tell the queen herself? Would he be in trouble of she ever found out that the commander she works besides gave him this ugly name..?

".....Robert."

"Sir Robert is your name?"

He gulped to himself quietly as he nodded to her, giving her a smile to mask his hidden fear. "Yes, my queen! But please, call me whatever your heart wants. Fool, jester, my name, anything you-"

"I like your name."Phule and her exchanged a short stare at each other in the hushed room before she continued. "I'm well aware how other queens simply call their jester nothing more but mere entertainers. But I like to have manners, whenever we're alone. I'll address you as your name." Phule bowed his head slightly to her as he understood. "Now...I know that you told simple jokes back at my throne room but yet something I wish to know, do you do any other acts besides telling jokes?"

Excited by this question, Phule glances at a small table thats conveniently placed beside Victoria and begins to make his way over to that very spot. Across from her.

Sitting on the other stool, he reached into one of his lockets and pulled out a simple coin.

"I tend to do small magic tricks. Not only for children in the past, but often for a certain family member."

"How diverting…." Leaning in, Victoria made sure he had her eyes on his performance.

Carefully, Phule placed down the golden coin onto the table, allowing her to take a full observation. 

Covering his hand on the coin, Phule began to slide it around in a circular motion. Distraction is what he needed. Phule fixed up his eyes to her focused face.

"I've done this one once where a little girl was sick. Her mother hired me to make her smile for she didn't have a good birthday the day before. Surprisingly enough, I've seen the little girl more than once to tend to her joy!"

"Thats thoughtful of you...so you enjoy being around children that are at your knees?"

"Most of the time...most just steal my accessories and wand! I'll never forget the time a crowd of them knocked me down and smuggled my juggling balls to the play ground they had! The parents did nothing to help me when I was tackled down with their full force!"

"Can happen, even I may not have stopped them if I were there." 

"YOU TOO? My my, I'll know what kind of help you'll be!"

The queens laughter fills the room yet again for a short amount of time. With the two back in focus with the coin trick he has been doing as they spoke, he slowly lifted up his hand but yet had his middle finger down on the table as if he was hiding the coin underneath it. Victoria looked up to him with a teasing unamused expression.

"Tsk tsk, your majesty!" Phule lifted up his entire hand away from the table, revealing the coin was no where in sight. Victorias eyes widened as she grabbed a hold of Phule's hand, flipping it around to see if he hid it between his fingers or have tucked it away out of her view. She was wrong...a cheap little trick to throw her guard off. Impressive yet easily entertained!

Phule's face lit up having the idea that his queen may enjoy more tiny trickery such as the one he gave in the future.

"How did..?" Departing her hand away, Victoria laid her pointer knuckle near her lips in a lost thought. She watched Phule's jovial smile spread across his face as his hands came together to meet, the number one rule for magicians was to never reveal their secrets and the queen didn't dare get greedy with her position. Perhaps he can teach her some day…yet she may fail as a student.

Feeling satisfied with his work, Phule stood up from his stool, flipped the coin in the air that suddenly came to view and caught it in his hand, heading back to what he intended to do earlier. 

She allowed him to be excused from his spot, not that he would travel far from her sight. The queen laid her elbows against the tables surface, laying her chin on her fingers as she watched him open the drawer and zipped open his pockets. 

"There's still another question I want to ask of you."

"Ah, of course! I haven't forgotten, my queen. Please, prendere il palcoscenico!" Said Phule as he began to take out a deck of playing cards and spare bells, tucking them safely out of harms way as he yet, wasn't finished emptying what he had left. Victoria hesitated for a few seconds.

  
  


_"What is your home lifestyle?_ I'm curious if your family is proud of what you do. Not many are when their children are having a position of a fool for someone's amusement." 

Phule stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes closed as he inhaled to himself, preparing to hopefully slide this question out of the way. To out it lightly and not say too much about them. At least she didn't ask if he knew anyone behind the castle's walls, even to say Kane was his own father...that would've not been something he'd like to say now.

"....They're not any different from what you've just said, your majesty."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SO SORRY I HAVENT POSTED FOR A WHILE!! Been extremely busy but slowly gaining the strength to continue the story yet again! I hope this wasnt too short!


	7. Yet to know more

"A shame, really. Sadly not all family relatives can share the same proudness onto a child they know. For I, my family wasn't very happy when I had my wants for….certain things. Instead, they took control of what I "needed" in my life rather than what could make me happy." The queen quickly stopped herself from going forward with her words. She slowly lowered her head innocently and turned to the window beside her.

"....Apologies. I didn't mean for this to turn around to me. Horrible habit of mine at times."

Phule slowly took out his scepter and looked towards the queen. Something about her was vexed as she gazed her view else where besides him. Did he say something already to make her this way? He mentally hoped he wasn't going to be stepping on nails with times as this one currently. Didn't she have Ada to spill her heart out too? Maybe this was one of the topics even Victoria doesn't speak to her about.

"No I…" Victoria's eyes met with his. "If you need to release something out of your aching heart, I'll listen, your majesty." 

Staring at each other for the how much ever longer, the queen straightened herself up and picked up her head to give a better posture.

"I'll prove it to you." Closing up his drawer and hoping the jingling of his bells didn't disturb her, Phule gave her a sign she had his heed and even sat down on the stool yet again across from her. Victoria seemed gratified.

"...My family didn't approve of me accidentally doing something." Her eyes fixed down on the table, holding one hand underneath her chin, and the other to tap her nails against the fine wood. "It wasn't...awful, at least I say. But after finding out, they just changed everything for me immediately. Not for I, but...for the kingdom. To not be humiliated for what a young girl wanted."

"What happened..?"

Victoria locked eyes on him. The peaceful sounds of white noises from the outside world filled the atmosphere. The church faded voices of choirs that sang beyond the city to be heard within the palace walls lightly. The light slowly went away due to the cloudy afternoon but yet, a hint remained. Victoria found a right moment to answer.

  
  


"Your highness." A knock came from the door. It was Vicus yet again. "I apologize for this horrible time but I am in need of your spare time." Victoria quickly hushed her lips and stood up from her chair, giving Phule a slight smile at least.

_ "Thank you for your effort."  _ She whispered to him. Taking her time with going back out of the door way, she turned the knob and saw Vicus with his hands behind his back. He gave her a bow to properly greet her eyes.

"Forgive me, your grace...but I needed to fetch you for arrangements you and I have made the other day. I have already positioned my men around the castle as you desired and made sure the table for you and lord Kane was in place."

"Didn't I assign Ada that job..?"

"Yes, but oddly I could but I find her anywhere and while I tended to the jester I notice how disarranged it seemed...to save the young lady some time I quickly made it how you preferred. I promise to not take jobs from anyone else again, your grace."

"No frets, she has been running around a lot as of lately. I have no issue with it but do keep to yourself next time...afraid she was going to tattle?" Chuckling, Victoria swayed herself off to the side and suddenly remembered Phule who was behind her discussion. Vicus darted and locked his eyes on him. 

"Vicus...before you and I leave, I'd adore it if you and Robert were properly introduced to each other." Vicus changed his eyes away from Phule's to look at his queens with a much gentler gaze. "Its only fair until him and Ada meet."

Vicus slowly looked back to Phule, who was already standing up straight to have this man come forward and speak to him. He kindly gave Vicus a smile, yet this smile hinted a smug expression somewhere. With Vicus coming towards him, Phule slowly realized how taller he was. Maybe a foot above the queen herself! As a gentleman he now had to be, Phule held out his hand. Still keeping the same expression on his face. He hoped he didn't look slightly nervous though he mentally was. Vicus scoffed hushly.

"A pleasure to meet you Viper!"

"Vicus."

"Vicus! You seem to be a man made of steel!"

"......Aren't you going to say  _ your name, to me? _ "

Phule's expression began to show how anxious he was now. He's seen Vicus on and off in places within the very city before he started to develop his nasty habit of stealing for the old man and even himself. Phule usually avoided Vicus' presents, something about him was eccentric in his aura that sent Phule to flee else where, not only because he was captain of the guards but his style. He dressed so similar to his father and he loathed this.

The queen behind Vicus peeked around the guard and gave Phule the hand gesture of "go on". She gifted him the same comforting smile as earlier and settled her hands down. Phule glanced back up to the impatient man and made sure he made strong eye contact.

"Where are my manners! Il mio nome è Robert. Forgive me and my scattered mind, just nervous for however long I'm needed for this position!" The queen looked satisfied now that he answered. She turned up to Vicus.

"Well?" Vicus looked back to her over his shoulder. "Don't tell me your afraid of shaking the jesters own hand! He won't bite."

Vicus knew she was innocently teasing him but yet...seeing this small, revolting man in front of him made him want to hurry away with this silly "meet and greet" so that he can tend to her grace.

Vicus slowly extended his leather gloved hand and firmly gripped Phule's own. How he wanted to keck, it was as if he was touching a man made of mold. He mentally thanked himself for wearing the gloves. Though he may throw them away later…

With the two finally shaking hands, Phule kept up the act that he was confident, though Vicus' hand squeezed tightly around his, nearly wanting to draw his hand back! Even if he wanted too, it wouldn't come back as a whole hand. Skin and broken bones is all he'd get out of Vicus' clutch.

Vicus leaned down slightly as if he were to bow, but this wasn't the case, Phule could feel Vicus pull him a tad bit closer, to only say in a hush whisper:

**_"It won't be long, Fool."_ **

  
  


Phule's eyes widened a bit under his mask, he was unsure if Vicus knew of his real name of perhaps was saying that for "jester", he chuckled nervously and glanced at the queen with pleading eyes to tame Vicus away from his face. She quickly came beside them, his hand was free yet again and drew it back to his side as the figure straightened himself up.

"Come along Vicus, I didn't mean for this small conversation to get longer than needed.." The tall man looked at his beloved queen and nodded with a soft facial expression. As the two headed for the door way, Victoria turned back to Phule whom remained at his place. 

"I'll return for you when lord Kane comes back, for now remain close to your room, for when you hear the strike of 12, he will be here...do prepare yourself!" And with that, the door closed her out. Phule placed down his waving hand that bid her farewell but soon stopped and turned it back to himself, Vicus' grip harmed him so much that all he wanted to do was jump into his bed and scream into his pillow.

And so he did immediately as he held onto his painful hand.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An axe was thrown strongly against a wooden target with a hideous painting of a mans face in the center. Right on the forehead! 

"Splendid throw! You've been improving your aim I see!" 

Vicus turned over to his queen with a proud smile on his face after he went to fetch his axe yet again. 

"Vicus...I've been meaning to ask when we had our alone time here...what did you think of him?" Asked the queen from the nearby gazebo where she sat, seeming to be drawing in a red covered book while small white flowers lazily laid on her dress. Vicus was a few feet away from her as he took aim with an axe over his shoulder, as much as he would like to skip this certain question, it was his own grace whom asked.

"Seems to be a….man who enjoys giving laughter, with the pun he added earlier with the first personal meeting that is. Thats just his job, correct? Forgive me for such a stupid question. I haven't seen a jester behind these walls for years and ever since that last queen who had that incident with her own clown, I dare not want that to happen to you next." The queen perked up from her sketch and nodded to him. 

"Yes, nothing more but a jester as I claimed. He isn't going to be erm...a lady in waiting kind of position. Though….the way how I've been feeling the last few weeks, I hope none of you would be annoyed if I did have him around more than he is needed." Vicus' eyes squinted at the painted circle target. "He doesn't seem to be too bad of a jester, actually! Just needs to touch up his manners when speaking, currently working on his outfit as we talk now. What I'm worried about is how Kane will take this new palace member...do you believe I'm over thinking this situation..? Whenever things involve lord Kane I pick up nervousness along the way…..as if I can't do anything right around his presents though he never says anything..."

"What? No no! Its only the first day. I just believe you and I need to do more activities together to get away from these thoughts you've been having the last several months. Having yourself in your room, hiding away from everyone isn't good for you anymore and it can get you sick. Make you think things that are not true so to say. I may bug you on and off to come outside to let the light touch your cheeks and breathe in the fresh air, let of all Valencia see their queen in her merry mood! Doesn't that sound..-?" Vicus noticed how Victoria wasn't sketching anymore, the flowers on her lap slowly began to slip off of her dress as she watched the grass in front of her sway peacefully against the wind. Was it something he said..? Vicus slowly lowered his axe and looked at her for a silent moment in slight disappointment in himself. Victoria heard the sound of the axe being placed down against the flat stone pathway and his heavy boots coming forward, not even looking up either to meet his face.

He squatted down in front of her as he examined her closely, she shied her eyes away from his own face. 

Hoping this wouldn't make her break down into tears, his gloved hand trailed up to her cheek and had his thumb glide against her skin. Smooth as polished marble.

Victoria had the strength to look up to his eyes that were hidden slightly from his mask. The two exchanged a gentle smile as she closed her eyes, placing her delicate hand against the one he had on her face. He savored this moment. Vicus imagined how the day would be if he ever asked her. Peace and quietness as he and her already ran away from the palace to her rose garden, he can see her now tending to herself to make her hair and or dress properly neat, the flowers and vines around the white gazebo make the jiff more memorable for himself. Slowly stepping onto the flat rock platforms that led to her, to get down on one knee, take her tiny hand and say  _ "My beloved queen, Will you take my hand in-" _

Snapping out of the fantasy, he saw how Victoria perked up, held his hand in both of hers and frantically darted her head around a bit. Alerted, he did as well until the two heard another charm of the church bells. 

**Kane will be here soon.**

"How time flies-! Hurry, grab your things, Vicus!" Vicus hurtled back to collect his axe and backpack, nearly tripping when he got up. Stuffing his gloves and other items he brought for the small trip for them as Victoria disappointingly swept away the flower petals off of her dress that he bathed her in, closed up her book and tied up the ribbon that kept it safely shut tight. The two met yet again when they've done their tasks. Vicus took her hand, carefully swept any remaining leaf or petal, and began to ran back to the palace. Quickly fleeing away from their happy place until they'd meet it yet again. 

The leaf's that stuck out would softly sweep against the queens dress as vines got hit with Vicus' cape, flower petals made way for them off of the sidewalk as the heavenly birds sang their songs on the wired fence as a farewell to them. Making it out, Vicus and Victoria panted slightly as they gazed at the empyrean castle beyond the small meadow. They can hear the coach carriage already being rode to the main gates of the palace. Victoria sighed heavily.

"I was never made for this activity! Huff...just a bit further and we'll be able too-!" Victoria felt herself being lifted up into a bridal style position. Vicus made sure he kept her in a comfortable soft grip as her arms went around his neck, daring to not question it or to touch the strap of his backpack in case it threw off his balance.

Gaining a boost of strength to carry on, Vicus bolted towards the castle with his queen in arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ah...merda that-!" Phule nearly cried having that amount of pain in his hand before the pain began to go away. He knew he has felt worse before but from a handshake?! What did he do to deserve that?!

"That no good-"

_ "TICK! TICK STOP!" _

****

Wasn't that Ada…?  _ Tick? _ Phule quickly hied out of his bed and immediately right to the doorway. Whipping the door open, there was a loud bang against the door and soon a thud on the floor. Hearing Ada panting as she ran up to whatever he's hit, Phule peeked around the door and glanced down. Seeing a small white dove laying on the floor, this was no ordinary bird...Phule remembered of what Gazpaccio has said:  _ "he wanted me out of everyone to make  _ **_clockwork birds_ ** _ "  _ Tick….. _ he was one of the old mans works.. _ .did he  _ break the queens bird? _

"You-!" As much as Ada wanted to raise her voice at Phule, he knew he was not in blame. She heavily panted as she stopped in front of the bird, dropping the sides of her dress that she was holding while perhaps on the chance to catch this little creature.

"This always happens with me! I run around one minute and then  _ he _ flies away from I! Oh no…" Gently gliding onto Ada's shoulder was yet another dove. Instead of looking slightly torn up as Tick, this one was oddly graceful. With a ribbon around it's neck of ruby, the birds coal eyes darted up to Phule and tilted her head, cooing so sweetly as a kind "how do you do". Ada slowly bent down in front of the aching bird, hesitant hands floated above Tick as if she was afraid to make a move.

"Miss please I didn't mean too-"

"No no I...I know I know….just...stay back.."

Taking in her order, Phule closed the door until there was a crack left and gave Ada a comfortable amount of space. She didn't sound upset nor too angry with him, which he was silently glad about, but yet...something in her voice stood out. As if the bird…

Before any of them could react, the doves eyes shot open and rolled back onto its claws, avoiding contact with Ada. Phule and Tick made eyes with each other and a low hiss came from the bird as a dim shade of red circles began to show in its eyes. As Tick started to dart up to Phule's face, Phule quickly turned away and shut his eyes tightly. 

  
  


Nothing happened…

  
  


Holding one hand to have her fingers underneath the bird chin and yet around the wings as well while the other was for slight support to get Ticks other wing to close. The bird struggled faintly as Tock hopped onto Ada's hand that kept him safely tucked away from harming anyone that came by. Tock lovingly pressed her cheek against his so that perhaps over time, he'll calm down.

"I've heard of these birds before...they're the queens pets..are they?" Asked Phule as he helped Ada stand up onto her feet, She nodded to him at first.

"They are! Nearly 8 years and they're still good in wonderful shape! Well….most in good shape.." Ada hinted down to Tick. "If only he'd stay still to let up cover his neck, yet he refuses! As if he wears has his gears out ever so proudly as if its some...award on his chest!"

Phule chuckled silently.

"Forgive me for barreling like this...it may happen from time to time, sadly isn't the first where I ran down corridors upon corridors because of her birds." Ada huffed one last time to let it out of her system. "Anyway now…i must return to the queens room to put them back in their cages...someone save me if Kane ever saw them out!" 

"May I travel along?" Phule took a tiny step forward out of small excitement.

"I don't see why not." Said Ada, already hurrying down the red carpet in the middle of the long checkered floor, having no time be wasted, not even to seem to care if he does or not.

Phule scampered behind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So what  _ are _ these pets for? Protection? For decoration? One and the other seems to do the job wonderfully."

Ada sighed slightly. " _ No. _ Well….yes and no. Whenever the queen is traveling alone in the palace, she often takes her birds with her in case any erm... _ intruders _ come inside suddenly."

"Does she have plenty of guards..? Now I'm not judging but-"

"Yes. But you must understand that she'll eventually show that she has great fear. There are many reasons of why there's an immense amount of guards everywhere we pass by." Speaking of the guards, Ada and Phule have already passed about 10 of them. Being lined up so neatly behind the castles stained glass windows, only to be greeted with more in the next hallway they turned too. Phule's seen a great amount of protection but this engrossed him.

"Is...there a rule in my position that I'm not allowed to know why she has this many?" Ada slowly lowered her head down to keep a watchful eye on the birds in her hands. She nervously gulped to answer but knew the queens door was so close from them. Perhaps maybe a hint wouldn't hurt until the day was right.

"....Not exactly. Her majesty gets very...erm...extremely distressful when this topic is brought up." She sadly knew Phule's eyes were locked on her with such interest. Now she couldn't back down. "What you must mainly know-" Phule's hope to get the full story went away. "-is that she needs to learn how to live with small acceptance that things...happen with reasons we may never get the full story...no matter how much we try."

"And this relates to the guards...how?" 

"It relates to them fully because she silently blames herself for things that she wished she has never done. The queen...hides herself behind the guards..she calls herself a coward but she truly isn't! Lord Kane has been trying desperately to keep her chin up but it hasn't been working. Thats where  _ you _ come in! All we're asking of you is to help her find reasons to smile again. To be joyful and allow herself to  _ be _ happy. Nothing too horrible to do now is it?" She asked as she approached the door to the queens room at long last. Tock, moving to the other hand, allowed Ada to turn the knob and enter inside.

"W-wait what if-!" The door was shut in front of his face, Ada muffled from inside.

_ "No pressure!" _

So much for that. Yet he understood she has business to immediately attend before his arrival.

_ The bells were heard…. _ **_Kane was now here._ **

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Anxiously sitting in a swirly bistro chair, Phule darted his eyes left and right around his surroundings as the queen sat behind him as she quietly sipped on her tea, seeming to be in a pleasant mood from when he last saw her, and even them outside not too far of a walk away from the garden. He was silently upset that Vicus interrupted his and the queens moment in peace but would never dare of saying so to her face. Another chair was left empty near her, Phule heard the sounds of mandolins playing in the distance in the city. Maybe he should get one eventually….Fiddle around with one while the queen sat in her throne, maybe singing along with him when she got a hold of the tune! They'd probably annoy everyone in the palace walls….How delightful!

"I'm just as nervous as you are, Robert. Think of this, after the small meeting, you are allowed to go and fetch your belongings! I've made up my mind from earlier…and I thank you sweetly for that."

Well that's good news to him. To see Gazpaccio and tell him the grand news…unless he was still in one piece after seeing his father. Speaking of…

"Y….your grace?" Victoria perked up and looked down to him.

"Robert?"

"There's...news i wish to share with you!"

"Is there now? You have my attention!" She said as she carefully placed down her teacup onto its plate.

"Its about Lord Kane! A-and even I as well I wish to share!" Victoria slightly grew concerned if what he was aiming for at this. She leaned closer to him. The sound of heavy boots echoed in the hall out the door that was opened near the two, he aided his dry throat. "This may come out of a shock...but Kane is-" Phule stopped ans saw the very man he spoke of.  **Kane** . Kane stood dead in the doorway with his hand tightly gripping on the knob as his masked face showed the tempter that rose high. Victoria may now see or feel the aura but Phule...he felt this many times before. He slightly felt safe beside the queen, Kane can't touch him now.

Victoria turned around and saw Kane, she smiled happily at him.

"Lord Kane, forgive me I didn't see you!"

"No apologies needed, your highness." Kane's eyes looked deep into Phule's soul before he continued. "Is this the jester you've informed me about?"

"Indeed it is! Come sit! I have everything all set and ready for your cup."

Kane stood there for a moment in the doorway. He slightly shook his head.  _ "It can't be…" _

Phule smiled sheepishly at his father, caring and not if his throat got ripped out or not.

"I got the job,  **father.** "


	8. Riunione di famiglia

Kane couldn't believe this. Seeing his own  _ son,  _ surely there could've been someone more entertaining than him?! Maybe the queen felt bad for him? Perhaps even she ran out of choices? 

But she's picky....picky enough where she often judges before whomever was about to do an act, to shut them down without hesitation. What drew her to that revolting face? This two eyed...

Something wasn't right…. **_what did he do to get into this position?_ ** His humor is tedious!

What about being another ewerer? He's out of the way, doesn't need to talk much...didn't the queen already have a few? Another helping hand wouldn't be the worst!

_ ""Father"?"  _ Kane immediately came back into reality. Phule's next to the queen...still giving him a smug smile behind his mask's long nose to hide it slightly. He knew too damn well that his own father couldn't touch him now. 

At least in her view.

"Commander, I had no idea you had a smaller son! I thought you only had those three?" Both men stared at the joyful queen, both wishing she didn't say those words for different reasons, should be obvious. Kane held his hands behind his back to give a wonderful posture. Phule rolled his eyes to look elsewhere instead of his father.

"Do forgive me for not introducing him much sooner. I'm sure you're aware of how busy my children are." Kane darted his eyes at Phule who inhaled to correct him, he stopped and shut his mouth. Victoria nodded as she stirred her tiny spoon in her teacup, though looking away for a tad moment, Kane knew he still had her awareness. Phule's presents kept distracting him heavily, making sure he wasn't making any sudden movements, watching where his fingers trailed off too and even his eyes. He and Kane made quick eye contact until Phule raised a brow, shortly to look anywhere else his eyes took him. Kane bit his tongue. "Have you two been alone for long? And...where is your captain? Usually he's here to keep you company."

Victoria ignored Phule's curious eyes as she laid down her spoon on the table, raising up her drink half way.

"I assigned Vicus to move some of his men upon the towers and pathways that lead to each. Ships have been passing by leisurely and I want them to get a good view of their flags.  _ In case… _ "

Kane nodded to her words.

"Explain no more. I'm aware of these commands and use to them as of now. And for  _ him? _ "

"Hmm?" Victoria looked down beside her and noticed Phule who was zoning out until their contact met. Turning back to Kane. "Ah, your son and i-"

"Your majesty." Victoria stopped immediately when those words slipped from his mouth. 

"Commander?" 

"...Forgive my interruption...but ah….pardon me." Making sure he and Victoria had each others focus, he leaned forward towards the petal that was wrapped around her large curl.

"Your hair, There's a petal in your locks. More than one, actually." Embarrassingly, Victoria gave Phule her small cup and began to untangle the one that did peek out first. Phule couldn't believe the size of what fragile thing he was holding, one wrong move and it could easily break! Still as a statue is all he did until then.

"Ah- me and Vicus were in the rose garden a while ago! Carried a bouquet of forgetmenots and lilicas...even on the gazebo my jasmines are coming into bloom! You should come see them!"

“I have made arrangements with you when they look their best, haven't i? Do tell me...how are the la perlas coming along?”

“Splendid so far!” Said Victoria as she stood up, unclipped her cape off, and began to pick out any remaining after she sat back down, having it lay on her lap. To her surprise there were! A moronic move of hers and Vicus’ to travel fleetly, not only this, but to be seen a way in front of the commander. Though she didn't really care. 

“Given at least a few more days, they will be ready to be put into vases.” Watching the small petals twirl away to the marble flooring, she excitedly remembered. “Speaking of!-”

As the queen rambled away about her projects to be put into play, Kane and Phule yet again looked at each other. As intimidating his father always gazed down at him, Phule decided to treasure as much of this freedom as he possibly could, though he knew inside he was stepping over lines. Being safe beside the queen was only a hint of what his newest position had for him.

**_"Why are you here."_ ** Mouthed Kane. Phule just simply smiled and darted his eyes to the queen then to return to Kane. Obviously Kane glanced at her then back to his first position.

Phule relaxed his stiff body as he leaned back against his chair, moving one leg up on top of the other as his hands carefully perched on top with the small drink remaining safe.

Kane wanted to go to his throat. Not just because of the unprofessional position, but Kane knew he demanded and even threatened Phule to get out and find a new life as someone new and fresh, but  _ THIS _ isn't what he meant at all. Knowing how  _ he _ has to see…. _ that face _ most days? Well...whenever she was around. Nothing could make him feel better about this butterfly effect.

“Come sit Commander! I don't want your drink to get cold, I made sure that it was one you enjoy the most…does your back hurt too much to move?”

“No, your majesty. I didn't want to make sudden movements. I know how you are with them at times.”

Kane and Phule made long eye contact with each other as the commander slowly made his way to the small table, moved the chair that stood closer to Phule and finally sat down to see them equally. Phule wasn't stupid,  _ he knew of this action.  _ But did he dare speak up? Not now at least. For the first time, it didn't bother his thoughts.

Adding a peck of honey into his black tea, Kane slowly stirred his spoon. Phule, across from him, copied. Except with both sugar  _ and _ honey. Victoria picked up her eyes and quietly leered at the father and son who made no efforts to talk to each other. Clearing her throat, the two men returned their eyes back at her.

“This is really interesting yet. Kane, do you wish to ask him anything? How is the job thus far, family, etc? I won't intrude! Along with you-” Phule upraised. “-Talk to your father, i want to hear other than the birds singing their soft songs and leaves rustling.” The two made no effort for a silent moment, Phule spoke out first.

“The job is wonderful, thank you for asking!”

Kane tried to seem amused for the queen, unsure how his acting played off. Nodding slightly, he answered back.

“It seems you’re getting around, I see. On and off your brothers have been...asking, about you.”

“Have they now?” Phule raised an eyebrow.

“...Yes. Wondering where you trailed off too, rather.” The disappointment on Phule's face began to plant. “I’m sure you’ve been keeping yourself busy, as most son’s should.” He said, finally raising his cup to rest against his lips to take a sip.

Phule decided to puff his feathers out.

“I have been, actually! I’ve been taking extreme care of elders who are in great illness and need a laugh or two. I tried being a butcher...but aah..didn't make the cut.” Nodding at first and then stopping, Kane glanced down at Phule while the queen giggled quietly to herself.

“And then baking! I would say it wasn't too bad...but take it from me, it was  _ muffin _ compared to this!”

“Phule...”

“Maybe even a watchman, sadly I had no time for that.”

“Phule.” Kane lowered his cup down halfway.

“Candlemaker...now there's something! My days...ah, the lighter they would be!”

“PHULE.”

Making small snorting laughters onto the back of her hand, the queen waved her hand to Kane, who was placing his cup down fully.

“Don't be so hard on him! It's only sinless fun. Besides-” When she turned her body towards Phule, her hands slid around the delicate cup and took it from him. “-You don't need to call him “Fool”...you may address him as “Robert”. Calling him a fool as of now can be later when he’s performing.”

All was quiet. Phule slowly sank his head into his shoulders. As calm and collective Kane seemed, an aura of irate loitered. He finally had an excuse to rat Phule out, the only thing keeping him on his seat. And even sweeter, in front of the very _ queen _ .

“Your majesty, i believe there was a grand misunderstanding.”

“Mis...understanding?”   
Kane collected his hands together and laid them against the table.

“A fabulist, he can be at times. Do excuse him for this behavior.” The queen raised up her head and slightly looked down at Phule. Fretful eyes and pale skin is all she could see. As if...he wanted to run away? But yet he stayed glued to his pisition, trying to be so confident about something she was about to find out. A wonderful father the commander was.

“”Robert” isn't his name. It's “Phule”.”   
  


“... _ Phule? _ ” Victoria chuckled slightly. “Commander, I know that he’s a jester but calling him Phule? You can't be-” 

Stopping her words, Victoria noticed how honest Kane was with words. And not even  _ wanting _ to believe such a story, she turned to Phule and said in a firm voice. “Tell me yourself.”

Panic-stricken in a small moment, Phule forced himself to face the queen and nod. Victoria stared deep into his soul, staggered how he didnt turn away as most did. 

Kane adjected his back to relieve the hint of pain he secretly had, ever so satisfied that Phule finally dropped the act and not embarrass himself any longer.

“”Phule”, is your name?”

“Si, mia regina...please..you must understand i-”

**“Bite your tongue.”**

Dismayed, Phule obeyed her wish. Her stare then locked back to Kane, this took the commander aback.  _ Why was she staring at him this way? _

“I don't mean to be brash. But… _ ”Phule”?  _ You’re telling people he came into this world with a clown hat on his very head.”

He wasn't hearing this correctly, was he?  _ Is she daring to defend HIM? _

“And how did  _ Robert _ come into play? Did you make up that name to cover your own?” Without giving him a chance to speak, Victoria interrupted. “Commander...isn't this a reenact of that one story...Cinderella?”

“I like to believe it is.”

“Rober- I mean Phule- I....” The queen sighed to herself. Kane quickly spoke up to cover the distress,  _ hopefully. _

“Your majesty it was never intended to name him something out of the family.” Victoria’s tired eyes gazed up. “It was more...for an _ artistic _ manner. See how my other children are nicknamed after your ordinary chess pieces. I had no other opportunity to give to this one before you. So I tilted him as my  _ wild card _ .” 

“I hate to tell you this commander...but even  _ i _ would name myself “Robert” if myself carried that name!”

“In short story, your grace, I wish for him to not fiddle around with stories. Especially to your presents. I know, I raised him far more better than this. And I expect him to act that way rather than what new mask he is now wearing.”

**“I could’ve done far worse,** **_father_ ** **.”**

Kane leaned forward as Phule and he shared wrathful eyes, nearly forgetting the queen's existence in this time and very place. 

_ “Do _ **_NOT_ ** _ speak to me in that pitch.” _

That voice...knowing Phule for this long, she’s never heard that kind of  timbre leave his lips until now. Even quaken, it caught her sudden curiosity! A young man who can sound so soft and tender can turn so... _ sinister? An illusion that he was suddenly villainous _ . Victoria quietly hated this. Knowing if she didn't put an end to this mess she caused, it could go for however long the commander can hold in his patience. He was at his breaking point.

Swiftly, she placed her hand onto Phule’s shoulder and sat him back down onto his seat, submitting to her soundless order.

“...Which name do you wish me to address you as?” Phule’s rigid body slowly eased down to her gentle touch. Not wanting to say the wrong words and to “embarrass” his father, Phule spoke in a mumbled voice.

“As you desire to call me, my que-”

“-No.” He stopped, the two men kept a watchful eye, and close ears. Victoria came slightly forward towards him.

“I want you to be comfortable as whom you see yourself as. Now let's try this again. “Which name, do you want me, to call  _ you.” _

The queen was spoiling him today...wasn't she? To save him from a sword fight, a second chance to prove himself, to give him a room to which he will forever treasure and now...allowing him to tell her who he wants to be seen as?  _ And in front of his own father... _ something he never asked for but yet wanted so badly. To show Kane that he was now his own person, how his father wanted him to be, now he couldn't go back on his words!

  
  


“Robert.” Phule peeked his eyes over to Kane. “I want to be called,  _ Robert.” _

__

“It's settled then. Now...before we make the _last_ _incident_ appear it was nothing more than a picnic along the side of the skyway, I recommend we put an end to this controversy. I started this and now i will end it.”

Standing up from her seat, Kane followed her movements.

“Before you arrived, i told Robert that he was allowed to be excused to venture forth to collect his clothing and whatever he shall need for his stay here.”

“Here-? Your highness you said “To whom is my jester, will be obliged to come to the palace after the first call of the rooster and return at dusk.”.”

“To make things easier, I had servants set up an empty room that  _ was _ going to be my study office, into a comfortable room. It’s only right...since it is a long way to travel here on foot. Especially how large this palace is! He could easily get lost in the corridors...a maze! I’ll never forget how my little one was confused at times...you took him by the hand and gave him tips of how he can remember where he was heading to. Within two weeks, he was everywhere!”

“How time truly flies. Perhaps I taught him too well with memorizing directions.”

“You were the only one who gave him your full attention besides most. With how busy you were I'm implying. Ah...here I go again! Robert, you may be excused. I expect you back here by dinner the latest.” 

Staggering at a moment, Phule leaped onto his feet and quickly bowed to Victoria. 

“Thank you, your grace, I vow to return!” About to run away, Phule stopped himself and pushed in his chair. Even sweeping off his area though it wasn't very necessary. Standing in front of Victoria, he bowed his head to show her his gratitude.

“My queen.” Victoria happily bowed her head in return. Hesitate, Phule and Kane looked at each other with strong odium. Though he truly didn't need to, Phule made a bigger man of himself and lowered his head to Kane.

_ “Father.” _

Leaving the area fully to return to the old man’s tower, Kane turned to Victoria.

“Shall we continue this elsewhere? I apologize for that rude outburst.” With a wave of her hand, the queen allowed what happened to soar away from her mind. Not enough to dwell.

“We can, yes. And I do want you to understand how I will be making an effort to find ways to calm your son’s unforeseen tempter. Not only that...but even manners.” As she began to move forward through the doorway, Kane followed behind. The two can hear Phule's distance jinggling of the bells down the other hallway. Victoria raised her head.

“To the left, jester.”

She knew Phule heard from her echo. Instead of continuing one way, he immediately ran down the left. “And don't fall! One tumble and portraits will come down!” The aggressive jinggling stopped and continued to travel quietly. Kane hmphed beside her.

“He listens to you better than he ever did with me. A comment to give me.” 

“I rarely listened to my own parents.” Said the queen with a small chuckle. 

“I suppose we all don't at times.” Kane tugged at his gloved fingers to make his hands more comfortable before he tucked them away behind him. “Now. I am curious...care to tell me how the other jesters didn't stand out?”

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“OLD MAN, OLD MAN LET ME IN!” The repeat of the hard door constantly banging at high speeds drove Gazpaccio to a slight headache. As funny as this can be, Phule  _ always _ did this to him if he was on the sudden run by somebody. The man slowly took off his glasses and laid them down against an open book he was reading, and began to unlock it.

“The small tent is ready for you along with canned food and-” When the door was just a crack open, Phule swung it open and dove right into Gazpaccio’s arms, nearly making the poor figure lose some air from his lungs from the tight hug! This...was new..? Patting his grandson's head, Phule gazed up to his beloved grandfather with  exhilaration.

“GRANDFATHER I DID IT!”

“You outran guard again?”

  
“No! I GOT HER TO LAUGH!  _ I’M HER JESTER!” _


	9. Cuori

"Ah...oggi è il giorno! When will you begin to gather your things?" 

"You think I haven't began packing? Days ago before I even knew about this position! If I wasn't going to get the one with erm...cleaning the horses hooves, then here I was going to stay!" Shaking his head, Gazpaccio waved his hand.

"You have the audacity to think I can keep you hidden here longer than you expect…Kane would've not only be mad at us, but the guards as well..everyone!"

"Sounds like the queen, at least from what I've heard with her tempter. If one person does something wrong then whomever is in the palace is going to be in trouble." Hearing Gazpaccio exhale softly, Phule turned his head towards him. The old man had his cup brought back down as of he was about to take another gentle sip.

"From my times being in that castle was my best. Rarely I ever saw her lash out, and if she did...it was towards something that strongly needed her judgment. There was once where I  _ did _ hear her from a workshop I had. It was at the king himself…"  _ This _ caught Phule's attention. Hearing about the king was always new to him even if he heard about him a long time ago.  _ No one ever speaks of the king now that he thought about it… _ His short amount of time being beside the queen and servants, something lingered inside the walls, as if it was a secret? Maybe someday he should ask when the time is right. When she's in a better place…

"What did you hear?"

"About a heart...the queen must've not liked someone with a one that has been given."

"A heart? I've seen those on the servants that tend to her mostly, certain guards, or even her maid, Ada. Does it mean something?"

"Yes...it means something about you she admires. Has the highest trust in you to do what you are told, if you do your job too well. For example-" Gazpaccio straightened himself in his chair. "Take that lad you've told me about...Virus? Viper?"

"Vicus" Phule said with a small hint of venom in his voice.

"Vicus. You told me he has hearts on his armor, on his two shoulders. He must've done something that made the queen deeply esteem him, to let everyone know that "He is her favorite", and no one should dare go...messing around with. They work hard to get a heart and if they do, they are untouchable."

"And for the others?"

"The others are...as well untouchable but with lower power in a way. Everyone has a certain meaning behind which of the four suits they are in. No one, as far as I believe, compares to each other. She feeds you, keeps you well dressed, everything a queen should. You'll perhaps get a heart the more you make her laugh and smile!"

"I'm...unsure at this point..a bit of my anger-"

"Fret not. Knowing her, she'll understand. The worst she'll do is demand you to keep yourself out of trouble and to not have your anger take the best of you."

"-Wait before we go off topic, the king..?"

"Oh yes yes! The argument took place around the time where her first was going to be born. I was in my shop as I already said...I heard them coming down the hall while her clockwork birds were getting a small cleaning up. Ah..I listened to them coming my way and heard only so many words until her pet began to cry out when it realized I wasn't at my desk, but having my ear against the door. Before I returned, I heard of the words: "Not deserving a heart" and mentioning the baby. Knowing one of the servants who was always a troublemaker behind the queens back, perhaps she was angry at herself...but it didn't sound she was not only pleased with them, but her husband too. Fearing they'd know I was being too curious, I ran back to my desk to tend to my work as if nothing was heard."

Rubbing his hand against his chin, Gazpaccio picked up his head in thought. "Since then...things became quiet for the two. They were silent but with their child, they were...different. Happier and carefree...who am i to say, not all relationships are perfect!" Phule nodded in agreement. He began to realize Gazpaccio rubbing his forehead with one hand. Does he have a headache..? Maybe having wine wasn't the best choice to have for this time and age of the old man. He began to put away the bottle.

"That damn machine!" Phule felt a bit better knowing it wasn't the wine, he pretended be was only getting a refill. "Forgive my language, but I cannot stand that...that horrible creation. The gears are getting louder by the day..I'm unsure how much longer I'll be able to stay sane with it being around!"

"Since you're an inventor, why not make sound proof ear things? Probably will get you a better night's rest!" 

"Maybe so....IF I ever get around to it, of course.."

Phule raised an eyebrow. "" _ If" _ ?"

"...Old age is getting in the way, nipote." With an attempt of a laugh, Gazpaccio extended his arms out. "Look at me! I ain't getting any younger!"

Sadly, Gazpaccio was right. Going up and down the endless, twisted staircase seemed to be now negative impact on him. Phule wi ever forget the many times where he'd assist his grandfather up to the towers second floor or rather settled him on a chair with a blanket and a pillow. And in the future.

Not the best option but could Phule bare to see Gazpaccio try to climb up at least 2 stairs without giving the hints he may fall? 

Perhaps not.

"...Grandfather..?" Gazpaccio lifted up his head to show Phule he has his attention.

"....Do you miss being at the palace?"

Gazpaccio weakly nodded. "Everytime the sun passes me, there isn't a second where I do not."

"And what about your side? why don't we go and-"

"Phule, the sun is going to set faster the longer you stay. There will be another time and place for this. I've grown tired...I need my nap." 

With a slight huff of defeat, Phule did his part of walking with Gazpaccio to his room yet again. Allowing his grandfather to hold onto his arm and go as a slow pace, just how he always had it be.

As the two climbed the steps, Phule's mind scattered about, thinking of how could his father do this action to the very figure who wouldn't dare do wrong in the palace. He could be in better shape, health, and do so much better  _ there _ instead of this dusty tower. This cold…horrible place Gazpaccio has the nerve to call "home". Phule knew he deserved better, maybe somehow he can help him up through until a miracle would happen.

He just needed the queen's hand to reach down to the man, things would immediately seem better. A true gift to give his nonnino someday, a small dream doesn't hurt.

Making sure Gazpaccio was in a comfortable position to sleep in, Phule began to cover him up with the raggy blanket, being aware of his fragile body as he tucked the blanket as carefully as he could without rushing.

"...You do more for me than everyone else had since I've been in here. I want you to know I appreciate it more than I can possibly show." Phule stayed silent, of course flattered by the comment but his thoughts of before overwhelmed him slightly, he wanted to speak more but hated the short time they have for each other. Gazpaccio sighed softly.

"If it makes you feel better somehow, I saved your paint you left here before leaving for the queen's position, inside my desk's drawer on the right. But I doubt you'll be needing it anymore for your thieving days are over, hmm?"

"Of course! No one will be looking for a half white half black moustached man! Besides..that paint has been hard to get off the last few times I applied it. I want to be clean this time...for true, i-"

"I'm proud of you."

Phule looked over to Gazpaccio who had a warm smile on his face, one with true understatement in eyes. He patted Phule's hand a couple of times and moved it easy from him, to now lay his hands on his weak breathing chest. 

"I'll see you tomorrow...I hope."

Phule's expression turned from a slight hint of surprise, to a now a more delightful. 

"I'll find an excuse. If not, know I'll return eventually.." He said as he leaned away from the bed and held his arms behind his back. "...I promise."

With a small nod of approval, Gazpaccio closed his eyes and turned his head to relax against the pillow that seemed to be as gentle as a cloud's touch. This was Phule's cue to leave him to rest. As so, he did after a moment of silence filled the room. Nothing but the white noises, ships passing with hints of the cracking wood planks and distant charm's of church bells rang out.

Hearing the distant jingling of Phule's bells fade away down stair's, Gazpaccio opened his eyes to peek at the entrance of the room to see if the view was clear. 

Slowly raising up, he looked down to his tiny night stand and reached down to the drawers golden knob. 

To greet his sore eyes was a shiny jewel. But not just any...one made by the best crafter's of the very castle he stayed for years. One that people would give high respect to if worn in the outside world. 

  
  


_ A red heart _ .

  
  


Clipping the rose gold chain around his neck, Gazpaccio lifted up the tiny heart to go sail into his happiest thoughts, a better place to remember of what he once had and treasured, wishing it could've went just a little longer. 

He didn't care about himself now, now he wanted Phule to perhaps get a taste of what he can have in the future. His thumb glided against the smooth surface, looking deep into it to find himself inside.

He's proud he took this much care of it after all this time.

  
  
  


Phule made it down to the staircase. Eyeing the floor for a short moment, he turned his head to where Gazpaccio told him where the paint was. A part of his felt disgusted of what he could possibly do in the future to "help" this only man who has ever lifted him out of rock bottom. 

Its only a few tiny things, isn't it? No harm coule be done! A few blankets hidden and maybe good meal scraps to share with the old man when it was supper time. Phule was use to it by now to look after Gazpaccio, a job his given himself.

The only one he's had for a long time and would never get tired of doing, unlike the other guards who always had  _ something _ to say about him.

Maybe...the queen will understand..?

  
  


…...

  
  


_ Gazpaccio will find the very drawer empty in the morning. _


	10. Commandant Kane . . .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AAA SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG WITH THIS!! Got side tracked with personal projects along with other situations. I'll try to keep this story in mind more often!

"You're late." Addressed his father.

As if the self embarrassment was enough for today. Sure he may be one for being a slight center of attention at times but never in a way where all the eyes in the room are filled with disgust, or even disappointment.

Though...a part of the jester felt safe, with only her secure eyes to look upon him from the dining table, somehow to overgrow the sheer irksome of the commanders glare.

Without a second of hesitation, the queen spoke out at long last to Phule's arrival as he sheepishly tucked away his bag out of sight.

"It was the halls yet again, wasn't it?" Phule immediately nodded to agree. "I had a feeling of so…no matter now. You're here and that's all that-"

_""No Matter?""_ Interrupted Kane. Victoria moved her view now to him.

"- Even you heard yourself, he was lost when we were walking earlier."

"You're making **excuses** for him." Kane dusted her away from his slight and now to his son. " **Where were you**."

Phule was caught by surprise by how he spoke to the royalty. He shouldn't even be allowed to do so! _Why did she authorize?_ A better question to one's self: _"am i allowed to not answer?"_

………

"I got side tracked on my way." He said with a small bitter tone, wanting to play safe for now with the commander. Kane knew he won't get a full answer out of Phule. Usually he replied as this when questioned, but by someone certain...he'd may give a better explanation by where he went, what he did and how he ran late. For now, this will have to do.

"- That's alright as I said." Remarked the queen, quite anxious that another scene may break through. "Phu-...Robert. You're allowed to sit with us if you desire. I personally wouldn't want your plate to get cold over time as you stand on the doorway." 

Phule had the idea that she may want the subject to be quickly swept away. Even he didn't want to put up with his father's vexation, willingly to immediately agree with her suggestion.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A fair share of time between them all ticked by, not that Phule didn't seem to mind the most since Kane and the royal figure talked back and forth. Truth be told, he seemed to not care between the discussion of whom shared their words at the table. _(especially if it didn't involve him talking)_ He enjoyed that his dad was distracted away from the plate that his very son was getting creative in. Of course not toying around with the beans or any other vegetable that rolled around the dish, he didn't see no harm in adding one thing with another to make a better taste.

Though he could tell the topic was slowly getting into a disliked discussion. Seeing how the queen softly glided her fork against her own food and looking away from Kane as like child who was getting scolded. Peeking over to his father, it seemed the topic was yet again on how her decisions weren't very effective. _Or won't be._ Now he had to pay attention if his job is to keep her happy somehow

"-Weeks? _Months_?"

"Why does it concern you? I don't see why it shouldn't -"

"- For most ways, it **does.** He is my son after all." The queen looked defeated under Kane's eye sockets. "All I wish to know, is how long."

Though she didn't answer right away, the queen accidentally met eyes with Phule who even wanted to know the answer, which to flee right back to Kane's with slight hesitation. "By winter at least…or perhaps longer if thoughts want to differ." 

Kane sat up straight as his glass remained in hand. Yet still, he didn't seem entirely satisfied with her answer. She decided to add in.

"I'll be sure that he gets the right amount of payment and-"

"- That, I'm not worried about. Knowing you and how you treat your chevalier's and servants. With this self-mistrement, I would've believed _other_ idea's would come first, not of….this." Phule scowled at his father, though he didn't catch the eyes.

"As well as everyone else here, he needs to be given a chance before we...go to the _other_ ideas, particularly the one we have spoken about. Yet has not into a week and you seem tense..?" Before Kane could even speak, he heard the mumbles of Phule who sat feet away from him. 

Of course now, the attention was drawn towards who speaks in mutters. Mayhaps for the queen, in enfolded silence of the room, knew Phule had done something to pull his father away from her stress. Most likely the weak fidgeting of her hands caught his observation swiftly. Relieved quietly now he was not piercing eyes right into her own. 

_"Must I ask you to repeat yourself?"_

"Kane please-"

" **Don't.** " He said with a slight growl. "Phule." The jester innocently gazed to his father, completely unphased by the severe inspect, which Phule could only say:

"What are you gawping at?" 

Kane wasn't in the mood anymore for this game. He remembered how his own wife told him to tone it down if his sons acted this way at the table. He collected himself silently, keeping this calmer state, alive for now.

"If you're going to act callow, you may take your plate, and kindly excuse yourself until further notice."

"And talk about _me_ without my presents? **How rude**."

"Robert.." Delighted for her to call his name, Phule looked over to the queen who gifted a soften expression. "If it makes you feel any better, I plan to have you around for a long time..."

"As I _heard._ "

"I'm sure your father is.. _nervous_ , for everything that has been throughout the castle. I'm sure when you have gotten in this state you tend to question _everything_ that comes to mind. Which plan is good, is my son going to do a good job…" Sure the men's eyes stayed on her, one nodded as she went along with her words, full attention was all he gave with the best understandment. While the other seemed insulted that she claimed he was **_"nervous"._ **

"-But perhaps you should go."

Phule snapped back into reality, completely taken off guard by those words.. _"you should go"_ . He was even unsure if he was allowed to question _why_. He chose not too...she's probably had enough of the clashing between him and his old man. Sinking into his shoulders and hesitating to even stand up, he nodded. Pushing his chair out and collecting his things- he was interrupted. 

"Robert." Her voice was still so gentle and tender, yet it sent a sharp feeling in his chest.

Ready to be lectured as he pushed his chair back in.

"You didn't eat that much.." _Look who's talking_ **_._ ** "Do you wish to take your dinner?"

"No I..-I'm all set, your grace." To tell through his masked hunger and upset tone, Victoria knew, he'd want that more than anything. But...who was she to say anything more to keep him around longer? She knew he was embarrassed.

"....I'll have it cleaned then. Bonne nuit à toi." 

"Bun wee-to a...your highness." _Whatever that means..._ perhaps something good since her giggles came to his ears heavenly. Turning back to her added more amusement to himself, being able to catch her slowly coming to a calm state with her laughter, he took this opportunity to leave her and his...father, at peace. However a part of him felt awful for this action. Knowing he and how he alone can talk to people. Not that his own wife hasn't seen that side, she just rarely has to deal with it other than Phule and his brethren. Speaking of them…Phule began to miss one of them in general. _How is the kingpin anyway?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Traveling alone with no one to comfort his side, Phule's quietude was soon broken the moment he laid a hand on his room's knob, by the sound of heels scurrying his way. Jubilation bloomed in him as it came closer….taking that corner to turn...downward and to finally see..-!

….Ada.

Lowering his shoulders in disappointment, he didn't pay much mind to her. But to see him not address her began to slightly frustrate the maid.

"Sir Jest- Robert!" Phule turned her way again, this time hearing the pants of how quickened Ada made to come by his hall.

….what was she holding?

"Her highness-" Ada said while she tried to catch her breath. She swallowed to hopefully help and took a breather in. "-She wanted me to give this to you."

Carefully holding an oval shaped object in her hands, Phule delightfully took it into his own. A napkin covered what was on top, and that smell... _she didn't have too.._

"She wasn't going to discuss with Lord Kane until this was delivered to you. I'm...glad you're no longer there to be in his presents."

"For how I talked to him?"

"....No."

"You're hesitating."

"-No as such in _general…_ " Making sure the coast was clear, Ada looked back to Phule. "You're...you don't plan turning away…right?" 

Phule was taken off guard by Ada's question. Unsure how he should even answer back. "As in _leaving_?"

"....She..she needs you, to keep her optimistic. I _know_ that's your job but..don't let him push you away from this opportunity. Please." Heavy air fell between the jester and maid. Ada seemed she wished those words about Kane didn't spill out, but if the queen won't address the true issue...someone else would have too. 

Phule's thumbs against the glass plate hardened slightly, Ada could tell he was growing stiff and started to turn tail on him.

A few feet away, Phule called out to her.

"I won't." The girl glanced over her shoulder as she wiped her hands on her apron, just out of nervousness that has been overbearing her mind.

"I don't plan on it."

"I'm assured you won't."

  
  
  


A lot in Phule's mind buried itself deep as he ate the remains that he left behind. The words of Ada kept repeating to him, over and over...needless to say he knew what he signed up for but he blindly didn't realize how serious this may be. At first he believed it was more of a _"tralala you feel better now!_ ", but there must be more behind it? 

Kane's treatment to the queen..how his words made his son unsettled. To his own admit, apprehensiveness may keep him up tonight unless he doesn't try to sleep soon.

………….

…………….

Phule shifted back and forth in the sheets of his bed, carefully listening to anything that let out a sound beyond his door. The heavy sounds of her guards footsteps of armory passed by made it difficult to hear heels rather or the delicate sound of fabric. 

Toyed with the annoying sounds of horse's hoofs that walked along the roads, the susurration of the leaves….those damn crickets. He couldn't sleep like this...not in this hour.

Pulling himself out of the warmth of his bed to now lumber to a better covering for a night walk is maybe what he needed. Around the hallways in silence wouldn't harm anyone, right? Besides, it must've been a couple of hours by now since he retreated back into his room, the queen, and Ada must be in deep slumber. As for his father, hopefully long gone. Gone back to his wife and other son's to now deal with until they meet eyes again.

_What a wonderful feeling._

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Phule kept getting distracted along his walk, admiring how the faint beam of the moon light showed just how more lovely each painting could be. Colors of extraordinary scenes which he'd someday want to see for himself. The dim glow that the chandeliers above him tried to mock the moon's own glisten, as well as the statue's. To his own surprise, his ears were soon to have attention on one thing….another pair sound of steps close by.

Phule, with full curiosity, finished the remain of the corridor and crept around the corner to peek, soon find the empty throne room. Though, someone wasn't being accompanied at long last.

The queen.

Making sure his eyes weren't being dessived, he looked back at where he came from and back at her. A part of him didn't want trouble with her guard Vicus...since he looked the one to linger about without anyone realizing he could be right beside them. Mentally planning out his appearance, he studied on how she was dressed. A simple white gown that touched the floor enough to not see her slippers, the sleeves looked to be puffy, even when she had her arms crossed. To get a far better look of her dainty auburn hair, longer than he expected! Especially with her cape aside for this time being.

Stepping out of his hiding spot slowly, the queen didn't seem to realize him, fiddling with the ruby necklace she was given by Kane. Her side view gave off a clear hint she wasn't in a state to acknowledge him.

  
  


"Your majesty?" 

The queen turned herself to see the lonely Phule in the doorway in his nightwear and cover to keep him warm. Smiling, she quietly spoke to him. "Restfulness night too?" He nodded a little in agreement. "I as well…" He watched her turn back to the window, wondering if he should come any closer to her space. He drew his eyes downward, slowly being reminded of earlier and how he talked in front of his father. Phule had a high doubt Kane made it any better when he was excused away.

  
  


"I'm sorry." The queen perked up and turned back to him yet again.

"Pardon?"

"For how I talked to Kane."

"Robert.."

"It wasn't right, I know how I can be around him, and how he spoke to you I-"

_"Robert."_ He quickly bit his tongue. "I know how your father can speak, but he and I are _"partners"_...we're going to have moments like this where we get tense and may cut off one another." Victoria could see how Phule wanted to say more, those pleading eyes to just apologize and get over with it...she's seen this before. 

"...." Silently exhaling, she gave him a motion for him to come close, to be beside her. He immediately accepted the small command. The two stood in front of the large windows before them, time passed by slowly and yet, he wanted to say more than what she allowed to leave his lips. 

Phule cautiously looked over to her face in the reflection of the window as the lights of the city faded on her mirror, her fingertips rubbing against that ruby necklace, just the visible stress she had in her eyes…he knew he was having a handful of audacity to even speak about it again. But he _had_ to know for his sake. If he simply knew what was bothering her, his job would be a bit easier.

"...it's him...is it?"

The queen slowly closed her eyes as the movement of her hands came to a halt. He regretted it right away but pressed on.

".....He gives me and my brothers a hard time. I can understand your spot."

"I didn't say it was him."

"But the anxiety back there was clear as day. I _know_ it's him." Slowly opening her eyes midway, the queen looked down to her jester. 

"Ridiculous how the queen of all Valencia can't talk back to a commander like Kane, hmm?" 

"He's one for showing ascendancy.."

"Your father is one for showing it a lot. We can't even have a sit down without you two saying something to one another." Before Phule could add in-

"Just like me and my own husband.." Sure he played dumb for not remembering what Gazpaccio has told him hintly before, but hearing it out of her own mouth? He could hardly believe it! 

"You and the king? There's been many told stories of what you two have done! Righting wrongs, settling awful distributes before something horrific struck out, I had no idea-"

"That was before your father came around and _befriended_ my dearest." 

In this moment, Phule glanced down quietly as he tried to think of something to lift up the topic as the queen remained hushed. Though...this was rather difficult for reasons, he didn't know completely of how the king acted when his father came into the photograph. He took a hit.

"I remember hearing the king and Kane were such as mere business partners! A brother of mine told me a few of their tasks and what they've gotten done." Their eyes met. Only her gaze stuck him with raising anger she seemed to hold for far too long.

""Business partners". Business partners that talked one into doing many awful things. Allowing the only son the queen gave to be allowed _seen_ with the commander." She inched closer, his color started to drain. "- Business partners that had one **betray** his wife into giving the other the only gift that is too tender to break, and the only one that **she** is allowed to give to anyone. How can I say anything good about either if Kane didn't -!" Realizing what she has gotten her point straight, the queen retreated herself to not look at the jester for now. "I'm sorry I-....I didn't mean to burst at you.." Phule stayed still in his spot, hiding how shaken up he truly was. "My point is..is that your father intimidates me to no end. Nothing I do, say, or act is precise and has the idea of discussing with me with what _he_ thinks is the right way I need to go. Most of the time I followed along...until the king died, that's when he and I became... _this._ "

Slowly coming close to her side, Phule tried his best to see her face, but only so little revealed. 

"I don't see why you need to continue to put up with him any longer. Why don't you, with me by your side, tell him he isn't allowed to continue with this action?"

The queen stayed silent.

"I know it could be... _draining_ _to do so_ , with..someone like him. But I guarantee, it'll be all done and over wi-"

" _I can't_."

"...W-what do you mean..?"

Rubbing her arms slowly up and down, easily ignoring the sleeves slip that had cold air touch her skin, Victoria prepared herself to look at her fool again, she hesitated since how she acted. The process was slow, but she managed to see him eye to eye. Moving her head some more so that her curls didn't block him from view.

  
"I'm not allowed." His curiosity leaned in. "...The king granted a wish..a rule rather to I, that Kane was to have full permission to carry on the plans he and the king had behind closed doors. For extra caution if I tried to stop anything, that damn man gave Kane a stolen **jeweled heart**."

_Kane was the kings favorite_...

**Author's Note:**

> Salutations-! This is a personal project that has been put into play for not long now. Its been a very long time since I've put my writing into work such as what you'll be reading. Over time I do hope I tend to get better with details and along with character designs that'll be posted in my tumblr blog "in-her-tower". There you'll find a much better visual of how each character will look. 
> 
> For this AU to be clear no characters from the video game will be changed with appearance EXCEPT for only one. That'll be explained later on in the story. Please keep in mind that this is a Oc x Canon story, turn back now if you do not like it. All and all, this is just for fun (: Pirate101 belongs to Kingsisle.
> 
> As of now I hope this will have good quality and enjoy!  
> -Author  
> !


End file.
